


没有你我睡不着

by MissFreak



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: I use way too much dialogue sue me, M/M, POV Third Person Omniscient, Panty Kink, Sex, Slow Build, very brief descriptions of gore, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:05:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFreak/pseuds/MissFreak
Summary: 蜘蛛侠在一条黑暗的小巷里受了伤，没等来金甲圣衣盖世英雄，却等来了死侍。一切从这里开始。慢慢地他发现自己从前误解了韦德，而且他们还意外地成了朋友。某天他发觉自己似乎对韦德有些别样心思，他吓得要死，佣兵却当他是果汁过敏。开车纯为凑字数。可忽略。篇前会有预警。





	1. 死侍洞

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweapon/gifts).
  * A translation of [I can't fall asleep without you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396980) by [xweapon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xweapon/pseuds/xweapon). 



> 此文始于搞笑，在戏剧性中发展，终成狗血。莫问我为何取这标题，因为我有病。我就喜欢让爱人们相拥而眠。没啥意思。但我也没办法。
> 
> 顺便，此文完结。只是分段发出。所以别怕，除非我被车子碾过，在爬回电脑前血就流干了否则绝不会坑。有鉴于我和电脑形影不离的程度，此事基本不可能发生。鹅且，这玩意有差不多两万多字所以你们要做好长期抗战的准备。另外英语不是我母语，也没人给我beta，我只好凌晨四点自己beta。是的没错我就是在找借口免得真的有错漏。
> 
> 以下内容包括英雄救美，内裤情趣，双人打怪，复仇者，梅婶，诸如此类~
> 
> 大约是挤牙膏式周更。
> 
> 心心念念盼留言。求交流。港真，看霸王文会让我很生气，小心我反手就是一句“他们干了一炮然后就死了”。
> 
> 傻逼结局预警。
> 
> 然鹅，还是求个好评。

彼得帕克惊慌失措。此刻他躺在一条阴暗的街巷里，二十来岁，单身，正浑身汗湿地等死。他好气，在黑暗的小巷里一命归西真是太狗血了。除了他婶他已经放弃了一切亲密关系只为拯救世人然而最后却被拯救对象发现陈尸陋巷多时且很有可能已经被来自日本的变异硕鼠啃得面目全非拜托这个社区这么恐怖必须有那种东西唉如果他遇到的是少年忍者神龟该多好。

警察讨论此地的恶棍并作出一系列奇蠢无比的调查决定时被他不小心听见一耳朵，足见这些坏茬们不简单，他们有超能力，必须的。这年头人人都在出事，且无一例外涉及辐射，更巧的是他们最后都一致决定迁往纽约，导致此地成了如今这个怪胎马戏团。

他失算了，被袭击时他以为至多不过刀枪棍棒，不料却是超能力。他伤了两匹肋骨，也不知道是不是断了，钻心地疼，疼得他眼冒金星。他想站起来又哼唧着跌回去，倚在脏乎乎的砖墙上。

【P-彼得；W-韦德】

P：“我要死了，我要死了，我是个傻逼我好饿，我都好几个月没做爱了，最差死亡时机。”

W：“做爱的部分大可找我。”

彼得呻吟一声。此情此境他最不需要的就是死侍和他没完没了的bb。

P：“不不不~~~走开。前言撤回，我还是刚才就死了的好。为啥？为啥是死侍？其他人都死绝了吗？”

W：“没礼貌。顺便你刚在和谁说话呢？你是那些会和脑子里的声音对话的疯子之一吗？我跟你说，我妈可说了不许我和他们玩。”

彼得正要就对方的精神状态反唇相讥，忽然一只胳膊搂住了他的肩膀，试着帮忙。

P：“不，不不不不不，住手，拜托住手。”他嚎了一嗓子，疼得撕心裂肺。他最好还是别动，就这样在这陋巷里定居，应该可行，好过像现在这样被搬弄。

死侍退开去，想了想，再次把手伸到彼得屁股下方，像抱姑娘那样把他托起来，震惊于对方如此绅士，彼得一时忘了抱怨姿势之难受，以及那只放在他屁股上的手，然而不多时那手开始蠢蠢欲动，彼得终于下定决心一网子射在死侍脸上。

W：“不好意思，手自己动了。”

他们走了出去，谢天谢地此地荒无人烟，无人目击到这荒唐一刻。

彼得不知道要被带去那里，但他没吭气。他基本确定他不会告诉死侍他家的地址。

W：“你比目测的沉些。”

P：“住口。最近不想煮饭，吃外卖为生，怎样。”

W：“塔可钟咩？”

P：“必胜客。”

W：“恶心~我丢掉你哦。等等！听说用超级英雄的名字在必胜客订饭有折扣呢，莫非你……”

P：“……”

W：“你真的用蜘蛛侠的名字订饭！”

P：“你不是吗？”

死侍大笑，突如其来的动作让彼得在他刺耳的笑声中哼唧起来，肋骨在抗议。

W：“抱歉啦，没有折扣给我的，你知道我不是什么英雄。不过制服穿着舒服，我还是会穿着去店里。”

P：“好吧，不过你刚刚救助了一个伤员呢。”

W：“啥时候？”

P：“我，我说的是我，笨蛋。”

W：“我救了你。”

一个笑容在死侍面罩下咧开来。

W：“你是我的公主吖~”

P：“我恨你。”

W：“你嘴上这么说但心里可爱我。”死侍说着，拍了下他的屁股，你知道……只是为了强调呃……

P：“不，我真的恨你。你让我的尴尬都变成了二手的。”

死侍的步子在接近一栋公寓时慢了下来，此楼距离刚才那个恐怖的社区不远，看起来十分破旧，悲伤而空虚。如果你把它和比萨斜塔（披萨斜塔。用死侍的话说。）相比较，后者看上去要更稳妥些。

W：“抓紧喽，公主。”

他有点不懂这啥意思，然而在看到死侍从不知哪儿拿出一个爬墙钩时他立刻决定乖乖闭嘴。死侍当他妈的然是要破门入自己的公寓。

P：“弄把钥匙会死？”

W：“我有一把。我只是……一直记不得放哪了。”

蜘蛛侠决定跟着佣兵从窗户爬进去。这地方乱得可怕，屋里的食物年头怕是比金刚狼还长。更可怕的是这里居然很……舒适。空气很暖和，到处都是沙发和枕头，就像一个巨大的枕头城堡。

W：“这儿是死侍洞。我知道它很棒。欢迎随时来玩不过先敲敲窗子因为我可能正裸着。”

他说个不停，用胳膊环着彼得帮他起身躺到沙发上，然后又滔滔不绝着出去拿急救箱。

W：“如果你想要应景的话我可以穿护士装，也可以借给你穿，我打赌你穿上会很好看，小蜘蛛。”

帕克没说话，只是在身侧的疼痛中轻声哼哼着，死侍一心二用的能力让他惊讶，他的手法很轻柔，一些冰块在彼得分心时被敷在他的肋侧。

P：“操！冻死了！太冻了！”

W：“冰敷，冰敷，宝贝。”

一条毯子围过来，把彼得从头到脚都仔细裹住，让他舒服到困惑，因为拜托这可是死侍。

P：“你为什么要这样做？有何目的？”

男人沉默了一会儿，露出一个隔着面罩也清晰可见的迷惑神情，接着他似乎搭上了线，总算明白彼得在说什么。

W：“我喜欢你。我……额，我是说，你会关注我，我照顾你是只是回报你的帮助。”

蜘蛛侠和死侍曾在任务中合作过几次，主要是因为弗瑞想让他们搭档对抗其他的佣兵，像是杀手猴。谁成想他们合作起来竟然惊人默契。但韦德几乎很少待在纽约，这也在一定程度上解释了屋里的家具为什么那么少。

P：“谢谢。”他微笑着说。

W：“那我们……亲一个？”

彼得捂着脸呻吟起来，这家伙脑回路总是这么诡异。

P：“不，死侍，没有亲亲。”

男人撅起面罩下的嘴，起身离开了。彼得合眼休息了一会儿。

W：“韦德”

P：“啥？”

W：“你应该叫我韦德，不要叫死侍。死侍是我干活时用的名字。”

他再次睁开眼睛时，看到韦德坐在他旁边的地板上，正用玉米片蘸热辣酱吃，电视开着，发出稳定的声音，合着韦德的喋喋不休。彼得很快地睡着了。

TBC


	2. 偷听电话

彼得醒来时想伸个懒腰却被困住，这地方真贼拉小。接着他想起昨天发生的事，清醒过来。他的肋骨已经不痛了。感谢他妈的老天，有个死侍在他身上摊大字，他的伤竟然还能好！

为了方便呼吸，韦德的面罩掀起了一半，也让嘴和一部分鼻子露了出来。而彼得对此毫无防备。

他对死侍了解不多，但听说过他的伤疤，也见识过，却是第一次这么近距离接触。伤疤覆盖了他的整张脸，在一些皮肤扭曲得特别厉害的区域，周围的组织被拉伸到极薄，几乎可以看到下面的血肉。它们看起来就像在无休止地运动，有生命一般，每一秒都在不断地凋零，又重生。

彼得经常去医院给梅帮忙，伤痕对他来说并不陌生，他不会觉得它们恶心。但韦德……彼得不讨厌他的伤疤但它们似乎在不断消耗着他，而且看起来真的很疼，那一刻彼得几乎有点理解了韦德的疯狂，为何只是一点点小事也常常让他那么开心。他当然不会介意另一个英雄的糟糕处境，他自己倒霉透顶，却依然设法开玩笑，把自己逗得喘不过气。韦德大概会认为所有爱抱怨的人都是在无病呻吟吧。

彼得轻轻抽出被韦德压住的胳膊，小心翼翼地伸手贴近那些伤疤，他的手指颤抖着，盘旋在那些皮肤上方，那么贴近，几乎能感觉到对方呼出的温度。终于，他的手轻柔地贴上了男人的下颌线，跟着那些伤疤的线条，犹如在阅读盲文一般。

他没注意到那具压着他的身体绷紧了，呼吸声越发清浅直至消失。突然，一只手抓住了他，紧紧地。

W：“你干什么？”对一个刚刚睡醒的人来说这低沉的声音未免过于警觉了。

P：“我……我只是……你……”他结巴了。

韦德沉默了。

而这句话本身就超可怕。

P：“额，不爽喷我啊。不对，你知道吗，你动不动就摸我屁股所以我当然有权摸你脸，事实上，我想摸你哪就摸你哪，我可是蜘蛛侠，我有权摸任何人！等下，我不是那意思。”

他语无伦次了，他知道，他一紧张就这样。

这还不是最糟糕的，最糟糕的是他开始对身上的人上下其手，为了……证明自己的话，你懂的。先是后背，然后是胳膊，他甚至开始揉捏对方的二头肌，而哇那些肌肉真的很赞。

等他终于注意到自己搞出的尴尬姿势，只好用上吃奶的劲控制住不要抬眼和韦德对视。他一直死命盯着死侍的胳膊，过于用力几乎要在上面烫出一个洞。干得好，那可是只好胳膊，彼得。

韦德大笑起来，毫无保留的笑声让彼得浑身烧得通红，感谢上苍他还戴着面罩。

W：“他可真有意思。”

帕克骂着推开了身上的高个子，伸胳膊抖腿看身子是不是全好了。死侍立刻拉好了自己的面罩。

P：“你有电话吗？”

韦德点点头递给他一个手机，上面贴满了贴纸，虽然它是一次性的并且全新。

彼得拨了梅的号码，暗自提醒自己等下要删除掉，他才不想让韦德骚扰梅。

【P-彼得；W-韦德；M-梅】

P：“喂？”

M：“彼得！！！”她凄厉地吼起来，声音越拔越高。

彼得赶紧盖住手机，希望韦德没注意到。一阵小曲声从厨房方向传来，挺远的，彼得放下心来。

P：“拜托，我没事，我……呃……在一个朋友家睡着了……差不多吧。昨晚忘了给你打电话，对不起。”

M：“彼得本杰明帕克，你不准再这样做。”她长叹一声，放松下来。“这些年你一直这么干，我老得是越来越快了。你是个好孩子，我知道，但你的行为可不算个好侄子。”

P：“对不起嘛，我只是，你知道，我忘了我的手机然后……没办法给你打电话因为……我得挂了，爱你！”

韦德端着两份披萨从厨房出来，递给彼得一份，然后在沙发上落座。必胜客。好的所以韦德真的会去那买吃的。

W：“女票？老妈？好事的邻居？”

P：“婶。”他淡定地说，心里却打起了鼓，不知日后这会否让他悔不当初。

韦德耸耸肩，大嚼着他的披萨。

W：“硕以缩，petey”他满嘴食物地说。

P：“不好意思？”他慌了，他听到他的名字了？

W：“我说，is she pretty？”

彼得松了口气：“我不知道，她是我婶，好吗？”

W：“我说笑的。”

P：“……”

W：“其实我是说Peter。”

彼得哀鸣起来，就像一只得了巨舌症的鲸鱼。（一种你们最好别去搜索症状图片的病）

W：“彼得.本杰明.帕克”韦德模仿梅婶的语气说，仿佛很是骄傲知道了他的全名。也是，很多和他相识多年的人都不晓得他的中间名是本杰明呢。

P：“请别说出去好吗？”

W：“不会，好的。”

P：“你……会吗？”

W：“不会。”

P：“你不会守口如瓶？”

W：“不，我会。”

P：“我让你搞糊涂了！”彼得一屁股坐在韦德旁边，抱着头。

W：“不，我不会说出去的。我会守口如瓶。”韦德继续吃着披萨。

彼得把面罩卷到鼻子，沉默地吃着自己的份，一面想着他有多信任死侍以及他已经别无选择，不然咧？

W：“我叫韦德.温斯顿.威尔逊。如果你是叫彼得.毕加索.帕克什么的话就好了，你是3p我是3w，多有意思。”

彼得偷笑：“毕加索？这就是你想到的P打头的最佳名字？”

W：“那什么，你知道，有次我偷了一副他的画。”

P：“真的？”他随口问，一面吃着披萨，小心翼翼地不让番茄酱和芝士沾到制服。

韦德开始讲他的故事，一个接着一个，又是一个，或者也许他一个都没讲完因为每次讲到一半他就开始东拉西扯。彼得听着，又是点头又是笑，时不时发表一些评论。这让他感到惊讶，他并不反感这些故事，甚至完全被它们吸引了。

不知不觉天色已晚，彼得真的得回去了。他不想再叫梅担心，所以最好是从家里给她打个电话。

P：“再次感谢你的帮助，韦德。”

韦德疯狂地点头，冲着荡网而去的蜘蛛侠挥手。

W：“欢迎再来！公主！”

P：“我真的恨他。”他对自己说，确定韦德已经听不到了，不过即便他能，他也不会在意的。

TBC


	3. 留下来

他忘了把号码从韦德的手机里删掉。

他！忘了！把！号码！从！韦德的！手机里！删掉！！！

男人一直打电话过来。但彼得基本上都不在，他回自己家了，于是韦德就和梅煲起了电话粥。彼得对此一无所知，就这样一直到了第六次梅才总算想起来要知会他一声。

当时他们正在洗衣服。

【P-彼得；M-梅】

M：“有位绅士一直打电话找你，但你都不在屋里。我觉得这孩子挺可怜的，就和他聊了聊，他真是个有趣的人。”她说。事实上显然这个可怜的孩子是个随时随地随身携带最少三件以上杀人利器的雇佣兵。

彼得差点没把眼瞪得爆出来。他愣在原地，大张着嘴，忘了要递衣服给梅晾。

P：“这个人……不会恰好叫做……韦德吧？”

M：“所以说这才是他的真名吗？每次我问他，他告诉我的都不一样，最搞笑的一个是……西班牙语的。”

P：“梅，听着，”他叹了口气，“你不要理他，好吗？”

他婶一个原地转身，盯住他，抱起胳膊。

M：“你意思是你的这个朋友是个危险人物？你们怎么认识的，彼得？”她紧拧的眉头标示着不满，可能是因为彼得谈论韦德时语气过于失礼，也可能是担心彼得和来路不明的坏人混在了一起。

P：“不，不是，别那么看着我。他是有点危险啦但不是混帮派的那种，韦德就是……就是……破坏力有点强？我不知道。他就是那种，你把他锁在空屋里出门，待你回来时会发现他坐在椅子里，周围全是野生动物，家具残骸以及吃剩的墨西哥菜，的那种人。”

梅婶呵呵地笑起来。

P：“不，不好笑，呃，我很认真的。”他撅起嘴。

M：“彼得，你也是这样啊，你没发现？你总是有新点子然后一切就开始失控，不敲门我都不敢进你房间。但你是个好孩子，你只是缺乏……监督。”

帕克吓了一跳。他婶居然发现了他和韦德的共同点。更可怕的是她说的没错。

P：“你说什么呢？”

就在这节骨眼上，电话善解人意地响起来，梅接起，指了指彼得，又指了指听筒。

是韦德。

彼得赶快凑过去，努力捕捉话筒里的声音。

【P：彼得；W-韦德；M-梅】

W：“喂？？？是彼得本杰明吗？？”

彼得呻吟起来。在梅身边绕来绕去。

M：“不，我是梅。”

W：“梅~~~~~！！声音性感又神秘的成熟女士~~你好呀~~~”

P：“我的个苍天！我听够了！！”他夺过电话，“我平常都没和我婶聊这么久过！你干嘛一直打过来！”

W：“小彼！我只是想问下你婶婶可不可以让你过来我家玩。”

P：“她说不可以。”

W:“才没有呢！你都没问！她肯定会说可以，她觉得我能带给你正能量~”

P：“行，那是我说不可以。”

W：“小~~~~彼~~~~~！！！”

韦德哀嚎得太大声，以至于他不得不把听筒从耳边拉开。梅站在一边微笑。这真是噩梦般的体验，他做梦都没想过韦德和他婶居然能兼容，然而事实上他们就是能。像大狗狗一样渴求关注的韦德碰上了性格超好的梅。

P：“好啦！你家是指上次你带我去的地方吗？”他放弃了，韦德不达目的是不会罢休的。

W：“死侍洞。”他压低声音模仿蝙蝠侠，很搞笑，但彼得没get到，他不知道谁是蝙蝠侠。

P：“好，我现在过去。至少我不用洗衣服了。”

W：“带上那位年长女士一起来，我喜欢她。”

彼得把脑门顶在墙上，痛苦地闭着眼。梅却只是在一边笑。

M：“你自己去把，甜心。告诉韦德先生得有人留在家里打扫，不过谢谢他的盛情相邀。”

W：“我！听到！你啦！梅女士！！你！弄！完！你家！以后！欢迎！也！来！帮！我家！弄弄！”他尖叫起来，声音大得让梅听得清清楚楚，虽然她离话筒可远着呢。彼得，作为持有话筒的人，事后大概需要修补一下耳膜。

\---

彼得到达了韦德家，他穿着蜘蛛侠的制服爬墙而上，乖乖敲了敲窗户，随即被让进屋。死侍身着一件粉红围裙，裙下是一条四角裤，裤下是他的制服。四角裤上印着个巨大的热狗，一如既往地艳俗。

【P：彼得；W：威尔逊】

W：“我正在弄午饭呢，你想吃Macaroni au fromage吗？”

P：“不要皮。我知道你在说芝士通心粉，你说Macaroni就已经出卖了你。”(注:大概是西班牙语的芝士通心粉。彼得说他听得懂macaroni可能因为这个单词很常用。就像我们说music没人会不懂一样。大概吧)

W：“彼得.毁气氛.帕克。（Peter Party Pooper Parker）”

彼得踱进厨房，和这地儿的其他部分比起来这里真是整洁得出奇，除了它正在被用来准备芝士通心粉。“我还以为我是彼得.毕加索.帕克？（Peter Picasso Parker）”

死侍咯咯地笑起来。对于一个穿着粉色围裙的……壮汉来说还挺可爱的。

W：“你还没吃饭，对吧？马上就好，不过我总是算不准分量。我做了差不多能喂饱六个死侍，九个蜘蛛侠，以及四分之一个浩克那么多的量。”

P：“嗯，我还没吃饭，而且我还挺喜欢吃‘Macaroni au fromage‘的’’他用手指比了个引号，然后站在原地思考了一会儿，“四分之一个浩克等于一整个布鲁斯.班纳吗？”

韦德开始摆桌子，彼得帮着递盘子。“才不是呢！四分之一个浩克等于八个布鲁斯.班纳！”

P：“所以……一整个浩克等于三十二个布鲁斯.班纳？”他假装掰着指头。

韦德耸肩，“我说了我搞不懂分数，数学真不是我的菜。”

俩人在桌边落座。作为餐桌来讲这桌子真是小得可怜，可以看出韦德并没有在这里待客的打算。事实上这屋里的一切都是为独居而设的，当然了也许两个人也可以，只要他们不介意坐在彼此身上以及像俄罗斯方块一样睡觉。

W：“我跟你说，我炸东西的时候放的炸药都比建议用量多，没时间计算了。”他承认道，说得好像比起爆破行为，浪费炸药才是犯罪似的。

彼得把面罩卷到鼻子上，吸了一小口通心粉，他本以为那尝起来会像是死侍的手艺，也就是说……很难吃，你懂，不过事实上它竟然很美味。“炸药还有建议用量？建议用量难道不该是零吗？”

W：“啊，的确，好问题。六十年代希腊有个哲学家叫伊曼努尔.康德的，也在思考同样的问题。他为此还写了本书，叫做，关于一只名叫动动我的屌（Move my Dick）的白化病抹香鲸的二三事。”

彼得满嘴的粉差点喷出来，他爆笑：“《白鲸》？（Moby .Dick）讲真，你还能更乱来一点吗？”

W：“你是在激我吗？我说的难道不对？他就是一个白化病抹香鲸，而且他被叫做迪克（Dick）是有道理的！”（注：想一下抹香鲸的形状或者搜一下图你就能get到了）

P：“没错你唯一说对的就是，那条鲸鱼确实叫做迪克。”

另一个人却陷入了沉思，片刻：“你觉得他们随便叫他迪克真的好吗？万一人家其实是个理查德呢？”

彼得竟无言以对。

吃饱喝足收拾完毕，彼得饭饱神虚，打算小睡一会儿。

P：“伙计，这个芝士通心粉真是太赞了。我应该给你写个感谢卡。”

被表扬了的韦德开心得跳了起来。“谢谢！全都吃光了~看不出来呀，你的身材误导了我。”他脱下围裙随意甩到料理台上。

P：“你什么意思？你是想说我很瘦小咯？”

W：“哈！他就是这么说的！” 

P：“他？不该是她吗？她就是这么说的？”

W：“当然，我是说，如果她是个长着鸡鸡的妞的话。”

彼得把手按在脸上，这家伙简直毫无下限。就算派企业号到无尽的虚空中去寻找他的羞耻感，大概也会以失败告终。(注:星际迷航。大概没人不知道吧。毕竟谢耳朵一直在奋力科普……)

W：“嘿！又不是不可能！我完全okay的好吧，大鸡鸡妹子超酷的！”

P：“韦德，住口。那个，我得走了。我困死了。”

W：“别别别~~~别呀！”死侍几大步跨到彼得旁边，绕着他走了几圈，接着把小个子男人推向沙发，让他坐下。“你不能就这样和我吃完就走，事后不能这样，我们要抱抱，不然超失礼的！”

彼得又把手按在脑门上，他干脆用胶水把它粘在那好了。“我很确定那指的是做爱，韦德，不是吃饭。”

W：“食物和性爱同等重要！”他说完就哀鸣起来，“拜托了小彼！你都来了，就在这睡嘛，等你醒了我们可以一起打游戏~”

彼得沉吟了一下，上次在这儿他确实玩得挺开心。而且，上一次也证明了对他来说韦德的碎碎念比催眠曲更有效果。

彼得：“行吧。”他在那张前几天才睡过的沙发上躺下，“如果我睡得太晚记得叫醒我，另外不许趁我睡着摸我的屁股！”

事实上他确实很快就睡死了过去，偶尔打着小鼾，看着电视的韦德听到了，咯咯地笑起来。

TBC


	4. 杜姆机器人入侵

彼得醒来时感到了一种熟悉的压力。

P：“呃~~~~~~~”他抗议着。

这已经是第二次了，既然同样的情况反复发生，他可以肯定地说死侍会一直趴他身上睡觉，把俩人变成一个瞌睡虫三明治。

韦德的面罩再次被推起了一半，他还在脑门上贴了个便利贴，上面写着“不准摸”。虽然彼得手指发痒，但他还是尊重了韦德的要求，强迫自己的手待在原地。

虽然不能碰，但没说他不能看嘛。

于是他就这样呆呆地注视了韦德的皮肤半个多小时。由此看来，以后他怕是再没资格叫韦德变态了，然而他就是控制不住自己嘛，没办法。

韦德脸上的斑块在缓慢地旋转，让彼得想起熔岩灯。凸凹不平的小包们今天看起来有些微妙的不同，似乎被面罩关了太久后终于呼吸到空气让它们大声欢呼……呃……如果它们会欢呼的话，你懂。

除了下颌和颧骨线条犀利，韦德的脸庞看上去十分柔软，大概和他没有毛发不需要刮胡子有关。如果没有生病的话，这张脸大概会非常有吸引力。可惜彼得永远也没法知道了，这里不像存有任何照片的样子，而他也永远不会去问韦德这个问题。

彼得非常想把自己的面罩摘掉。它同样掀起了一半，吃完饭他就一直没把它放下来。事实上他的后背和大腿也在抗议，被压皱的布料蹭得它们非常不舒服。他急需把全身制服都脱掉。这时他才突然意识到如果有人此时进来将会看到什么样的景象，两个压着彼此的紧身衣男躺在沙发上，他脸红了，这听起来够糟糕，看起来应该会更糟糕。

也许下一次，他应该穿常服过来，只戴面罩。

接着他留意到韦德面罩上的眼睛在看着他，就像是……真的在看他，就在他的脸面前而且……

P：“……韦德？”

W：“什么事？”

彼得恨不得马上挖个洞把自己埋掉！韦德一直在看着他，而他也看着他？

他们到底像白痴一样彼此凝视了多久？

彼得一把推开韦德，任他滚落在地，“你醒了多久了？！”

韦德举起一个指头，依然脸朝下躺在地板上，“我其实没怎么睡着。”

P：“意思是你一直都醒着？！我睡着了你就一直醒着躺在我身上一直到我睡醒？！！！”

W：“那什么，这么说有点怪怪的。”他爬起来，弹弹制服上的灰，“但是至少我没盯着你瞧呀。最后那半小时真是紧张死我了，你就像在用眼睛把我剥光。”

彼得坐起来，把通红的脸藏在手心里，他的尴尬几乎肉眼可见因为他的面罩还掀开着而他连脖子都烧成了粉红色。“我看你是因为我动不了！我以为你睡着了我怕把你吵醒！”

W：“你知道除了我以外你还有很多别的地方可以看的，对吧？但我不推荐天花板，上面有诡异的污渍。”

P：“额！！”

韦德连忙摆手否认，“不不不，只是水渍而已，我发誓！不过，你不愿吵醒我，真的好可爱。”

接着俩人都沉默了。最后一句话韦德说得很认真，甚至是坚定，不同于他平常嬉皮笑脸的态度，那听起来简直就像是一个告白。

于是现在两个人的脖子都变红了。

W：“啊！对了！我们说好要打游戏的！我自己开发了一个游戏哦，你知道吗？”

P：“怎么可能！！”

韦德在他身边坐下，递给他一个手柄。“叫做便捷爆破。”

彼得大笑起来，“你知道那个便利贴还贴在你脑门上的，是吧？”

\---

在一次复仇者任务中，大家发现了死侍是蜘蛛侠的朋友。

杜姆博士把一大批机器人送进了市区，以便测试一下最近一次更新的效果。复仇者小队决定兵分两路。蜘蛛侠，猎鹰和钢铁侠负责疏散市民，以及救护留在危险区域内的人。美国队长，浩克，金刚狼，黑寡妇以及鹰眼负责对付机器人。

蜘蛛感应狂叫起来时彼得正在护送一个孩子，他射出蛛网，尽力把孩子放在远离危险的安全地带，然而自己却没来得及脱身，爆炸击中了他，他直飞出去撞碎了一堵墙。

“杜姆博士万岁！”

歌颂声离他极近，这个地方不知从哪里突然冒出了大量机器人。

【P-彼得；S-史蒂夫；T-托尼；N-娜塔莎】

P：“大家！我发现机器人是从哪来的了！”他冲对讲系统大叫，一面跑到一栋已经疏散完毕的建筑里隐蔽起来。

S：“我们现在过不去，把坐标发给钢铁侠！”

T：“我右胳膊和右腿的反重力装置坏了，如果你们看到有什么东西在空中旋转的话千万别开枪！我要过会儿才能去支援了，你挺住！”

说得好像随便谁都能单枪匹马对付一整支机器人大军似的。好吧，也许浩克可以……不过浩克可不能被叫做随便谁。

又一扇窗户在彼得身边爆裂了，他急忙爬开往楼上跑去，“它们数量太多了！”

S：“撑着！我看看能不能派个人过去！”

P：“我真是交友不慎，关键时候一个能用的都没有。”

机器人攻入了大楼内部，彼得只好一面跑一面用蛛网关上一道道门。但是如果从窗户或楼顶逃离也会是个灾难，因为这栋楼已经被敌人完全包围了。

机器人的数量简直大到荒谬，杜姆博士怕不是在拉托维尼亚开了个机器人工厂。

爆炸声越来越近了，眼前已是死路，无路可逃的蜘蛛侠死死贴着天花板。

P：“有人吗！！”他绝望地呼救。

T：“我左胳膊也不行了！史蒂夫！”

S：“我正在努力！没个车真是不行啊！”他听起来呼吸困难，似乎正一路狂奔。

彼得四下看看，攻击声已近在咫尺。他独自一人毫无胜算，他死定了。

P：“……找死侍来。”他小声说。

S，T：“啥？？”他们一定听到了，只是不敢相信自己的耳朵。

P：“我说找死侍来！电话簿里有他电话，拨1，或者问代理！马上！”

T：“为什么？什么啊？我给搞糊涂了。”

机器人开始踢门。

P：“找他过来！”

N：“我打给他了。”

真是荒谬，唯一注意到他听起来有多绝望的人是娜塔莎，唯一理解他处境的人，竟然是一个先开枪，后问话的杀手。

当一个杜姆机器人破窗而入的时候他差点就完蛋了，然而一颗破空而来的子弹精准命中了那台行走机器。

【P-彼得；W-威尔逊】

W：“哟~~~~~”他从最近的大楼屋顶朝这边挥手。

彼得从天花板上坠下，没能及时用手撑住，肩膀立刻抗议起来。更多的杜姆机器人冲了进来，他甚至来不起起身。

W：“你们这些家伙都不敲门的吗？”

他听到韦德上弹的声音，蜘蛛侠赶紧伏低身子紧贴地面。一个接一个，机器人纷纷倒下死去……或者说，坏掉。

S：“彼得？怎样了？我已经到了但是进不去，它们数量太多，攻势太猛。”

P：“看到没？就跟你说！”彼得用力喊道，努力在枪声中分辨对方的声音，“我没事。”

W：“小蜘蛛！”他停止了射击。

P：“怎么？”

W：“到这边来。我掩护你。”

彼得钻出窗户，朝另一栋楼射出蛛网，荡了过去。韦德抓住他的手后又急忙将他推开，一个冲击波几乎是同时落在他先前所站的地方，地面炸得粉碎。

他们气喘吁吁地跌在屋顶上，更多的爆炸声源源不断地传来，已无法伤及他们，但俩人依然紧紧相依。片刻后韦德起身，紧握了一下对方的手，然后把手放在蜘蛛侠的肩膀上。

W：“你没事吧？”同刚刚发生的事情相比，他的声音有点过于压抑和安静。

P：“没事！我没事。你怎么来得这么快？”

W：“我有传送腰带呀~”他指了指，但更像是指着他的老二，一面扭着屁股跳起小舞来。

彼得被逗笑了，又叹了口气，任由自己瘫倒在地，脑袋靠着矮矮的防护墙。韦德的手已经离开了他的肩膀，但他依然感觉那里沉重无比。刚才所经历的一切终于开始有了真实感，他瘫在地上一动不动。

P：“太感谢你了。”

W：“当然了，我是说，下次吃饭你请客，就这么说定了。”

N：“我不想打扰你们但是……首先，你忘了关闭通讯系统，其次，钢铁侠可算是找着了坐标，他已关闭传送通道。机器人过不来了。”

T：“他说‘下次你请客‘是啥子意思？嗯？？’’”他戏弄道，从这话里都能听出他扬得高高的眉毛。

彼得呻吟着，关闭了通讯系统，然后合上双眼。他感觉到韦德轻轻地坐在他身边，开心地小声哼着歌，然而当蜘蛛侠靠向他，头枕上他的肩膀时，男人立刻安静了下来。

W：“这又是做什么？”

P：“闭嘴。你躺在我身上睡了两觉，我还不能用你当会儿枕头了？我的肩膀痛死了。”他把头在男人的肩膀上埋得更深，头发扫着韦德的制服，甚至穿过了布料。平常它们也总是这样戳着他的脖子让他发痒。

这一次他没有睡着，只是听着外界的混乱渐次消停，警笛声越来越近。死侍的身上是淡淡的火药混着汗水的味道，还有点什么辛辣的东西。他的心跳得那么快，彼得的脸就压在他的肩头，听得好清楚。他们这样不知过了多久，再回到街上时复仇者们已经不在了，只有一组人在清理着一地狼藉。

TBC


	5. 果汁过敏

死侍再次打电话给梅时彼得刚好在家，他们立刻决定在韦德的公寓里见面，俨然一对相识多年的老友。

彼得把制服留在衣柜里，只拿上了面罩。快到韦德家时他看四下无人便悄悄戴上，从窗户爬了进去。佣兵正在搬弄一些显然是刚进门的家具。以前这里只有沙发，一大堆靠枕，一个电视，一张袖珍餐桌和一些基本的厨房用品。

韦德转身刚想打个招呼，却立刻双手掩面，仿佛受到了惊吓。

W：“小彼，你忘了穿制服！”

P：“没关系的韦德，那玩意儿穿着不舒服。我还戴着面罩呢。”

韦德从指头缝里偷看：“你确定？”

P：“没错。”

死侍放下手开始上下打量彼得，目光毫不含蓄，搞得彼得莫名紧张，仿佛自己正被审查似的。今天他穿了一双旧球鞋，衣服上写着“生活就像甜甜圈”，旁边还画了一只巨大的甜甜圈以防有人不知道甜甜圈是什么。以及一条正被重点观察着，现在看起来是个糟糕选择的修身牛仔裤。事实上他从十五岁起就穿成这个样子，哪怕现时他都已经奔三了。

W：“蜘蛛侠是个潮男。”他得意地笑着，指点着英雄的穿着。

彼得呻吟起来。

W：“你都没告诉我原来你这么潮，这可是重要信息来着。”他夸张地说，假装被冒犯了，一只手按在心上。

P：“我不潮。我只穿自己喜欢的。”

W：“没错。潮人都这么说。我打赌你还有一副大眼镜。”

P：“……我没有。”操的，他有。

W：“你果然有！难以置信，神奇，超级……我还漏掉了哪个你的英雄词汇吗？”

彼得听不懂他在说什么，便友好地在他肩上推了一把让他起开，然后朝他刚才正在捣鼓的家具走过去。

P：“这些新家伙是怎样？”他说着，用手指在家具表面抹了一把看看有没有灰，然而毫无疑问它们是崭新的，一尘不染。

W：“我这儿没多少东西，但现在既然要长住，我就从别的……我别的房子里搬了点东西过来，真的都是我的东西可不是偷哪个路人甲的哟，比如某个使黑爪的家伙。这真的不是黑爪伙计的家具。”（注：Black Talon，一种弹药的名字。Or，一个漫威超级反派。）

P：“你要在这里长住？你是接到……什么活了吗？”

彼得问得有些犹豫，因为他不喜欢佣兵在纽约接活。死侍干活意味着死侍杀人，死侍杀人意味着蜘蛛侠不得不阻止他。

W：“算不上吧，我最近都用我的传送腰带来着。不过这也提醒我该多备些电池，有人认为如果我身处二十一世纪的话好歹也该给腰带弄个锂电池系统，我试着自己弄了一次，结果差点把老二都烧掉了。”似乎回忆起了当时的场景，他开始龇牙咧嘴。

彼得呵呵笑着，双手把家具推到角落里，先前他看到韦德想把它放那儿来着，却被他的突然来访干扰了。

死侍开始不断地从不知哪儿拿出来更多的椅子，电器，碗橱，彼得一一把它们挪到他认为合适的地方，他干这活计轻而易举，沉重的家具在他手中轻如无物。这就像是他在帮韦德迁入新居，除了他本不应该：这会让死侍在纽约接更多的活。作为蜘蛛侠他本该阻止这事而不是加以鼓励……话说回来了，韦德说他没有在这里接活，那他为什么要搬过来呢？

待他们一切搞定，两个人都大汗淋漓气喘吁吁，彼得把自己扔进沙发而韦德转身去厨房给他们搞点喝的。他弯下腰去，制服紧贴着他的身体就像第二层皮肤。彼得不知道他是无法在冰箱里仅有的五种选择里找到自己想要的，还是这是他的又一个小小玩笑，假装勾引自己……只不过这一次，他真的吸引了他的注意力。

彼得偏着头在沙发里偷看，可惜巨大的蜘蛛侠眼睛并没起到任何掩饰作用。

“他看着就像在裸体上画了一层衣服……别人看我也是这样的吗？”他想，一面转过身去想看看自己包在牛仔裤里的屁股。“他的伤疤……全身都是吗？”

想到这儿，他突然头脑一片空白。

W：“终于！我就知道我不光存了啤酒的！”并没注意到彼得的状况，他拿着两个瓶子直起身子，用脚关上冰箱门。

韦德朝沙发走过来，拿着一瓶果汁坐在彼得身边。为了喝饮料他揭起了一点面罩，这才注意到另一个人正处于神游状态。他抬起手在他朋友的眼前挥了挥，后者立刻跳了起来，远远蹦出去，好像被韦德的动作吓得不轻。

W：“哟，小彼，你吓死我了。你是对果汁过敏吗？”

P：“操！操操操操操操！”没错，他只是突然发现他满脑子跑火车不知怎的就跑进了彩虹国，想到韦德的裸体和伤疤不但没有让他感到厌恶反而使他兴趣盎然。

W：“孩子，我不得不提醒你注意你的用词。”他一面说笑一面起身，用死侍能做到的最慢速度朝彼得走过去，以免又吓坏这孩子。“是因为我的面罩吗？因为这些伤疤？”

彼得马上注意到了他声音里的惶恐，赶忙摇头否认，让佣兵放宽心。但是他要怎么对这个伤痕累累的疯子佣兵说啊，说他只是突然发现他对他的伤疤有着非比寻常的性趣？话说回来彼得脑子里到底在想什么啊？不他不打算跟韦德摊牌，他必须……先自己好好想想。这可能只是一时犯浑。另外，韦德的取向到底是什么来着？他就像是那种和桌子都能调情的家伙。

W：“所以……你是真的对果汁过敏咯？该死……如果绿魔知道的话，你能想象嘛，他只要在你脸上挤个橙子就能杀死你耶。不是说我会告诉他啦，我会死守小彼的秘密的。”

彼得把手罩在脸上揉着鼻梁，努力保持着耐心。他知道如果自己不说点什么的话韦德很快就要从他的过敏源开始一路猜到他最爱的颜色以及最喜欢的电视剧了。

P：“不，韦德，我没有果汁过敏。我就是……在想……你知道，思考。”

W：“你在想思考？”

韦德在面罩下看着他，嘴里bb着一些原来自己并不是这屋里唯一的疯子之类的废话，但好歹他终于放过了彼得。

最后他们度过了一个愉快的夜晚。一起看了《危机边缘》，以及彼得发现韦德真的渊博到吓人，尤其是在地理和语言方面，这个星球上的每一个角落大概都留下过他的足迹。

然而欢声笑语过后，彼得向韦德告了别，一回到自己家中，他马上关起门，变成了一只惊弓之鸟。

P：“该死，我真是蠢透了。品味也太差了吧，彼得。我的意思是，虽然自打你设计出第一件胸前趴着个肥蜘蛛的制服以后，这件事就已经是公认的了但是……韦德.威尔逊？”

他不是很用力地把脑袋往门上砸了几回，然后跌坐在地。公寓里整洁安静，作为一个兼职超级英雄的摄影师，能负担得起这样的住处真是不错。

他闭起眼揪着头发，发出一阵自嘲的笑声。

P：“也许我只是对他的身体有兴趣而不是他本人……我一定是被那些伤疤勾引出了什么奇怪癖好。诶从这个角度解释真的会比较好吗……”

他玩弄着他的面罩，一面大声和自己说话一面拉扯着手指间的布料，面罩空洞的大眼睛直勾勾地盯着他。

P：“我估计是屁股。他的屁股真的很赞。不过必须得说，美国队长的后面也很赞，但如果要我去碰的话我恐怕得先啃一块肥皂。”

他看看钟，夜很深了，没时间想了，他只能先去睡觉。可能这也是那种一年怎么也得发生一次的怪事吧，干脆标在日历上得了，就写，“韦德让彼得不能自已，不建议见面”

是的，也许……

TBC


	6. 不杀准则

后来他们有一阵子没见面。彼得听说佣兵接到生意到某地去了，而这让他的内脏纠成了一团。他走进复仇者大厦时有些人正在里面闲聊。

金刚狼喝着啤酒，鹰眼躺在两张椅子上试图找到一个更舒服的姿势，黑寡妇则正在擦拭她的格斗匕首。她无时无刻不在擦她的刀，即便它们早已闪闪发亮一尘不染，最初她的这个习惯让彼得惊恐万分，但后来他发现她只是籍此排解无聊而已，看起来也并不像杀气腾腾的样子。

【N-娜塔莎；C-克林特；L-罗根；P-彼得】

L：“没错，我听说了一些，他正在墨西哥，估计就是想在那边多骗几天吃食吧。小孩子嘛，永远吃不饱。”

N：“他杀的人没那么多了。”她指出，似乎印象深刻。。

L：“我发现了，可能他正策划在最近搞一场大屠杀，要么就是他真的莫名其妙的从良了。”

C：“你们是怎么知道他杀了几个人的？”

L，N：“看报纸啊。”他们淡定地说，仿佛这答案不能更明显了，虽然佣兵其实很少被媒体提及。

C：“嗯，很好笑。”

L：“相信我，只要你看到死侍相关的报道你就会知道的。”

P：“呃……嗨？”

C：“哦，说曹操，袁绍到。”（talk of the devil, here comes his bff.讲真，曹操有bff吗？）

N：“说的是，你到底是怎么和死侍搞上的？那天他居然肯来救你小命？”她用刀子指着彼得。

P：“朋友们，我真的不习惯成为焦点，好害怕。”他打趣着，但屋里的人晓得这并不完全是个玩笑。。

C：“可能他直接打了他的电话，毕竟那家伙把自己的电话放在了黄页上呢。”

P：“他说那很实用。”彼得耸肩，他之所以知道是因为杜姆机器人之战后他特别问过韦德。

L：“当你怎么都死不掉的时候，也就不会觉得电话上了黄页有啥大不了的了。”

娜塔莎，克林特和彼得都安静下来，向罗根投去疑惑的目光。

C：“意思你的电话也在黄页上咯？认真？！给我拿一本过来，我要查几个号码，你们觉得会有蜘蛛女侠的电话吗？我是不是该找‘蜘‘字栏，或者‘超级英雄‘的‘超‘字栏？我觉得可能不会有，我是说，有多少名字会用‘蜘‘字开头啊’’……”

L：“我没在黄页上。”他咬牙切齿的，不打算和克林特废话了。

N：“等下，孩子，我刚才问了你个问题你还没回答呢。”

P：“你这是在纠问我？”他一手抚胸，面罩上的大眼睛把他惊讶的神情放大到可笑而夸张的地步。

N：“如果是的话，我手上这把刀早就插你膝盖上了。”她露出一个让人毛骨悚然的微笑，很明显恐吓模式让她非常惬意。

克林特呵呵地笑，可能是作为那个微笑一直以来的唯一承受者，他很开心看到其他人也有机会体验一把他的感受。

彼得举手投降：“好吧好吧，他救过我的小命。”

C：“没错，我们都看到了。”

P：“不，我不是说杜姆机器人入侵那次，他之前就救过我。”

L：“比起其他所有欠他两次人情的人，韦德大概和你玩得最开心。”他哼哼着说，往后靠在椅背上，伸了个懒腰。

P：“比起其他所有人？我？”

L：“他有一件T恤，上面印着‘蜘蛛侠的头号粉丝来了，让路，贱人。’”

娜塔莎和克林特对视一眼，窃笑起来。彼得呻吟了一声，他知道韦德对蜘蛛侠所怀有那种让人尴尬的热情。

C：“所以说，他跟你要什么报答了没有？”他扭动着眉毛说。

彼得假装看不懂耸眉的暗示，“他什么都不要，我是说……我有问过，但他说只要我肯听他讲话……之类的，他就很满足了。”

L：“所以，韦德不再杀人并且开始救小孩了。”

P：“我不小，你才小。”他脱口而出。

罗根看着彼得，关于身高的调侃是他的死穴。

L：“我这是袖珍。”他咕哝道。

\---

下一次彼得碰上死侍时他正在巡逻。当时天色已晚并且冷得吓人，只穿紧身衣根本抵挡不了于是他又在制服上套了一件手织毛衣。他坐在屋顶的角落里，突然听到一阵笑声，随即那人便来到他身边。

【P-彼得；W-威尔逊】

W：“哇，小彼你婶婶真是个实心眼，竟然给你织了这玩意儿，厚重得简直堪比……”

P：“恶心。”他飞快地打断了他。

W：“堪比我的弹药带。你以为我要说什么啊？”

P：“不重要。”他站起来，拍拍身上的灰。

W：“没有什么能比得上我的yj厚重的。”

P：“我的个老天爷。韦德。”

然而当他转过来看到佣兵的时候，不由倒吸了一口冷气：死侍制服的前胸破了一个大洞，暴露在外的皮肤和疤痕上糊满了干掉的血痂，但却没有看到太深的伤口，意味着他在传送过来之前等待了很久，而韦德需要等待很久意味着他伤得非常重。

P：“天啊！韦德！”他本能地伸出手触摸韦德的胸膛，检查那道切口。

韦德没太在意：“哦，没事的啦。”

他的胸口上也有小包包，许多疤痕，硬茧，但没什么其他奇怪的东西。彼得让自己的手在那儿逗留了一会儿，有些惊讶韦德没有像上一次那样避开。

P：“干活时受的伤吗？”他抬起头去寻找韦德的目光，可惜被面罩挡住了。

W：“和那无关……反正起码不是我正在做的这单……虽然也算是我的活，倒是提醒了我不买工伤保险真的不行。”

彼得终于舍得收回手，对方看起来并无介意，但他还是怕他嫌他太叽歪。

P：“但还是和你的生意有关，对吧。”

韦德慢慢点头：“是的，但那单我没接。”

P：“报酬不行？”

W：“也……不算吧。”

彼得眯起眼，虽然面具遮住了他的表情，但他知道韦德能感受到他的目光。天气实在太冷了，让他思考时不得不抱起双臂，先前他在复仇者大厦里偶尔听到的对话给了他足够的线索来理解到底发生了什么事。

P：“你拒绝了这单，因为他们让你去杀人。”

死侍的微笑在面罩下清晰可见，连布料都有点被撑开了，但他没回答。

P：“你为什么……不杀人了？”

韦德耸耸肩：“我说不清。可能因为和你一起呆久了，做好人的那一套也影响到了我……我不想让蜘蛛侠和一个变态杀手在一起玩。“他叹了口气。

早在彼得知道嘴贱佣兵这个名号之前，就听说过那个称呼，韦德居然用了它，一定是有人告诉过他他就是那种人。

“但也别抱太大希望，我以前也尝试过，但结果并不美好。”韦德接着说。

帕克简直难以置信这都是真的。他甚至没有要求过韦德停止杀戮，至少在他们成为某种意义上的朋友之后并没有。这就像是某种禁忌话题。如今这个声名显赫的佣兵之所以不再杀人……居然只是为了能和另一个不是杀手的人在一起玩。

P：“该死的，韦德，这……这真是太神奇了。”

W：“真的吗？因为我90%肯定你才是我们之中神奇的那个……神奇几乎就是你的中间名，就在‘the‘和‘spider-man’中间。”

彼得呵呵笑起来，又叹了口气，为了他朋友身上的血痂：“如果你没有接下这桩活，那是谁伤的你？”

W：“这就是中途退出的下场了。没事的，不会有下一次了。”

两人沉默了一会儿，彼得不断地拽着毛衣的袖口，而韦德似乎很高兴被他牵挂。

接着蜘蛛侠打了个喷嚏。

W：“你该回家了。我不觉得有人会在这种鸟天气出门，还不等你抓到那些坏蛋，他们也早都冻僵了。”

彼得点点头转身准备离开，却又站在原地犹豫了一会儿。他接下来要说的话可能真的很蠢。

P：“你……想跟我一起来吗？”

死侍扭头看着他，拧着的眉头让面罩都皱了起来。

P：“我是说，你总是请我去你那玩，我也该……礼尚往来一下。”他挠着后脑勺，有些语无伦次。

仍然，韦德没有回答。他看起来受到了惊吓，甚至处于恐慌发作的边缘。

彼得抬起手在韦德眼前晃了晃。也许他已经心脏病发作了……隔着制服无法准确判断。真糟糕。

W：“你说真的？”

幸好他没有。

P：“韦德，你都知道我的大名了，一下就能查到我的住址了好不好。你用更少的信息都能找到你的目标们。”

W：“我的妈呀，啊啊啊啊啊啊啊~~~~卧了个槽！”

韦德蹦起来就像个被压抑太久的弹簧终于获得了自由，如果不是彼得示意他站近些，并伸手搂住了他的腰的话，他肯定已经像个快乐的狗狗一样抖动了起来。

W：“唯一合理的解释就是这是一场美梦。”韦德也环住彼得的腰，以便紧紧地贴着他。

P：“对我来说是噩梦。”他撒谎道。

眨眼间彼得便朝着另一栋大楼抛出一道蛛网，俩人的身影一道消失在屋顶上。

韦德似乎既兴奋又害怕，身子紧紧贴住彼得，像是怕他会突然放手一般，他甚至想把俩人的腿缠在一起，不幸失败了，结果弄了个手忙脚乱，平日里流畅的钟摆运动被搞成了过山车。

P：“韦德，我用一个指头都可以爬墙，我保证不会把你扔下去的好吗？”在两人都撞死之前，他得设法让佣兵冷静下来。

W：“我知道，但这可是人家的第一次耶，你都不会温柔点！另外……”

P：“什么？”

W：“我好像吞了个虫。”

P：“你戴着面罩的好吗！”

回家的路途简直前所未有的漫长，但彼得不会否认途中妙趣横生。另外，韦德为了保命而牢牢贴住他的感觉还真不赖。

进家之前彼得比平常更加小心，因为他不但穿着蜘蛛侠制服并且携带着一只死侍，他把食指放在嘴唇上让他的朋友安静，然后爬上墙，打开窗户，让佣兵先进去。

死侍第一眼看到的是一个卧室，但他太过兴奋以至于不能好好参观，只是快速的环顾了一下四周，犹如在收集他所需要的信息。彼得钻进来脚还没站稳，韦德就已浏览过了他所有的书。

W：“书呆子潮男。”

P：“住口。”他推了对方肩膀一把。

却不料韦德猛然转身看着他，紧紧抓住他的胳膊。

W：“这有照片。”

P：“没错，韦德，这里当然有……”

噢！噢！这里有照片。人类的照片，有脸的那种。韦德可能是惊鸿一瞥之间看到了彼得的脸。

W：“没关系，我没看清。我该走了。我不该来的。”他急匆匆地说，一面朝窗户边撤退，完全忘记了是蜘蛛侠把他捎上来的，以及他不可能就这样跳楼而四肢完整地离开。

彼得反手抓住死侍的制服，拽了拽。

P：“等一下。”

他可以说照片里他看到的人是他表弟。

他本可以的。

彼得决定摘掉面罩。

韦德发出的声音几乎已非人类，他蜷缩了起来，在面罩下紧闭双眼，怎么也不肯睁开。

W：“彼得你一不小心把面罩脱掉了！”

彼得扶额，简直难以置信，“韦德，我故意脱掉的，我怎可能不小心……怎么做得到啊。”

W：“可能你得了肌肉抽搐什么的。”

P：“让我脱下面具的抽搐？”他笑起来，“我混乱了。.”

韦德睁开一只眼睛，但拒绝对视，只死死盯住地板。

W：“你确定吗？这可是没有回头路的哦……就算用振金子弹爆头都不行。”

彼得弯下腰，半蹲在韦德面前，他用两个手指托起男人的下巴，抬起他的头。

韦德还戴着面罩，很遗憾。不过彼得知道他正看着自己。.

P：“嗨。”他微笑着。

韦德发出的叹息好似有人往他肚子上打了一拳。彼得隐隐感到心跳得好快，也不知道是自己的还是韦德的。死侍面具上的白眼睛似乎比平常睁得更大，佣兵也比平常更加安静。他一动不动仿佛已经化成了一尊雕像。

接着一只戴着手套手颤抖着抬起，随后彼得便感到自己的头发被温柔而细心地抚摸着，感觉好惬意。他抬头看到韦德被遮盖着的脸上露出迷惑的神情，于是意识到那疯狂的心跳声显然是来自自己。

那只手的离开竟让他莫名感到一种不完满。

W：“你的头发被面罩弄乱了。”他吞咽了一下。

P：“呃，谢谢。”彼得脸红了，伴随着一阵失落。

随后彼得带韦德来到厨房，他表面波澜不惊内心却惊涛骇浪：失落？我怎么会感到失落！我什么毛病了！我这是在演搅基版简.奥斯汀吗！

他没有意识到韦德同样一声不吭，最近这样的情况发生得越来越频繁了，复仇者大概会想要拍下来。

彼得沏了茶而不是咖啡，他今晚想好好睡上一觉。韦德依然没有摘掉面罩，只是稍稍揭开一点来喝茶。他有没有在盯着他瞧？……他对蜘蛛侠的脸似乎并无特别的兴趣，是他长得太平凡了吗？彼得抬手摸了摸自己的颧骨，可恶，他知道他长相普通但是他以为韦德至少会像平常一样骚扰一下他什么的，但他什么也没得到。

P：“那个，如果你想的话可以在这边过夜。”他决绝地说，希望能到争取一点时间想办法吸引一下对方。

W：“不，我的制服又破又血糊糊的，我得回去换掉。”

P：“你可以穿我的或者……”

W：“不行。”

帕克好惊讶，他的话竟被如此生硬地打断，就像正面插了他一刀。他疑惑地扬起眉毛，看到韦德咽下一口茶移开了眼神，他喝得那么快，怕是连自愈因子都会来不及修复他烫坏的舌头。

W：“我明天还有事，你懂，虽然是星期天啦但明显我也不是会上教堂的那种人。”他打趣着，似乎恢复了常态，一面往卧室窗户退了过去。

P：“这里是7楼。”

W：“噢，哈哈哈，或者你知道，用西班牙人的笑法，jajaja”韦德指指大门，快步走了过去，“你听着可能没啥差别，但是看文的人就懂得其中的妙处，再见啦！”

他打开门窜了出去。他前前后后在彼得家还没呆到十分钟，就像一个误入了警察家的小偷那样仓皇逃走了。独留彼得一人在门边凌乱。

连彼得手里的茶杯都还是热的。

“这……这是什么情况啊？”他颓然在桌边坐下，手指耙着头发就像不久之前韦德所做的那样。

同时在韦德家。

腰带把佣兵传送了回来，身体没在指定地点出现害他差点跌倒。他靠着墙，额头抵在墙上。

W：“也许这只是身体吸引，不是因为那个人。”他欺骗着自己，就像彼得一样。他突然放声大笑起来，笑声回荡在房间里。他一把抓下面罩，挠着泛红发痒的皮肤。“完蛋了，我完蛋了。这怎么可能啊，他是不是得了重度眼盲？可能夜魔侠训练过他？”

佣兵很想抓拉自己的头发，可惜他一根也没有。也许他应该戴一顶假发……他倒是有一些，他可以拿一顶戴上再抓但是那就不一样了。他叹息着，他本该早就了结了情爱这档子事，不会再爱上任何人。他也曾有过和他匹配的可怕情感经历，妓女，死神，一个带走了他一半灵魂的贱人。讲道理奥斯卡可能是他拥有过的最好的一段感情了，但她是个秃头外星人，长得像个果冻，并认为每一个敲门的人都是来向她求婚的。

他应该马上给自己喂上一颗子弹，这样就可以让脑子在短暂的休克后恢复正常。但他已把自己置于一个不杀准则之下，他可以肯定彼得会说不能杀的对象也包括他自己。

笨蛋彼得。

TBC


	7. 喷嚏蜘蛛

死侍被手机铃声吵醒，虽然在任何时候听到葛洛莉亚.盖诺（注：一个美国女歌手）的歌声都能引起舒适但清晨七点显然并不是他最爱的选项，特别当他前一晚还熬了个夜时。

W：“这最好是个天字第一号好活。”他接起来，“喂？”

【W-威尔逊；N-娜塔莎】

N：“早晨。死侍。”

W：“黑寡妇？”他看了看手机屏，号码是个脚本，黑寡妇本人无疑。

N：“你朋友今天打电话来请病假，听着挺严重，但我们不知道他的住址。”

W：“……”一大早就来，还让不让他喘口气了，“啥？”

N：“蜘蛛侠。”她放慢语速重复了一遍，“今天早上我们有事找他，他说他病了。这边的复仇者都不知道他住哪，你呢？”

W：“他是……要死了吗？”他呻吟着。

N：“尚未。”她冷淡地说，这代表她兴奋起来了。

W：“那他可以再等会，等到……上午十点以后吧，如果在此期间他就要死了的话再打给我。”

N：“把你的屁股挪到他家去确认他没事要不然我会亲手把它从你身上剁下来，再弄过去。”哦，来了，她绝对是兴奋了。

有意思。他不记得自己和黑寡妇的关系有好到让自己能有幸被她威胁，看来和彼得做朋友还带来了一些不必要的交友福利。

W：“好啦好啦，反正我也睡不着了……等下，你说你不知道他住哪儿是什么意思？你不是超级秘密间谍吗？难道你不能在两分钟之内就查出来？”

N：“打给你不用两分钟。”她挂了。

嘿，他喜欢这个妞。他们工作原则相似，都喜欢剁人。她好像也很关心彼得，用她独特的方式。

\---

【W-威尔逊；P-彼得】

W：“小彼？小彼你在吗？Baby boy？”他敲着门。

威尔逊感到很别扭。他知道他不能穿着制服来，现在他没穿制服都已经成了邻居们的目光焦点。当然了，没了面罩修饰他给人的观感大概更差了，但是他确定每一寸皮肤都已经被盖盖好：帽衫，帽子，墨镜以及连双手都好好藏在衣兜里不被人看见。那些人可能以为他是某个试图避开狗仔视线的名人吧，而不是一个试图避开公众视线的浑身都是恐怖伤疤的家伙。

W：“讲真，如果你不开门我会很生气很担心，我会拿你的邻居开刀直到他们死光光。没错，那位偷窥的女士，就从你开始。”他指着那个老太太，对方吃了一惊，瞪着眼把眼周的皱纹都绷开了，却不像打算要结束窥探的样子。

人们总是这样。

接着他总算听到彼得挣扎着前来开门的声音。

P：“尼好。”（heno）他打开门，往外看了一眼。

W：“不好意思？”

P：“我不是成心这么不礼貌的。”他比了个手势让对方进屋，用力吸着鼻涕搜寻面纸。

韦德轻笑着走进去，看着彼得努力挣扎说话。

W：“嘿，如果不是我昨天见过你的话，我会以为你是个丧尸。”

除了耳朵，鼻子，嘴唇以及眼周之外，彼得整张脸苍白，那对嘴唇比死侍之前见过的任何东西都要红，这很不得了鉴于死侍见过的红色事物数量之多，别忘了他以砍人为生。它们是非常好看的殷红，也许韦德可以考虑之后把制服换成这个颜色，就跟裁缝说：“没错，就像得了流感的男人的嘴唇的那种红……那种得了流感的男人的非常适合接吻的嘴唇。”

接着彼得舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，佣兵马上在脑内慢动作回放了一遍，这才意识到自己盯着彼得嘴巴的目光似乎有点过于热烈了。他感觉自己需要一桶冰水，不，他必须拉上个杰克.道森把自己扔进冰冷的海水里直至失温方能解脱。（注：泰坦尼克梗。杰克.道森，泰坦尼克男主。）

W：“所以说，黑寡妇给我打了个电话，她说你有点不好，我就过来看看你的情况。”他解释着。

彼得走到沙发边，抓起一条皱巴巴的毯子披上。韦德注意到他拖着脚走路的样子，就像一个精疲力尽的孩子，他同时注意到他的美国队长拖鞋，佣兵也有一双一样的。

P：“酱早的缩，尊对不起。”（It's so eadly, I'm soddy.）

W：“不要紧。就跟你说昨天不该在外头呆那么久的。”

彼得噘起嘴，坐在沙发上，拍拍身边的位置。他一直都是这么可爱的么？或者是因为那个麋鹿鲁道夫似的鼻头？（注：就是圣诞老人雪橇队队长。红鼻子的麋鹿来~啦啦啦，的那只。）诶~他眼下真恨不得蜘蛛侠面罩能被戴回去，或者他的死侍面罩，总得有点布料把他俩隔开。

死侍坐到彼得身边，彼得整个身子马上朝他倒来，脑袋搁上韦德的肩膀，就像杜姆机器人入侵之后他所做的那样。

W：“小彼，流感把你变成了个粘人精么？”他半开玩笑地说，有点尴尬地拍拍这位超级英雄的肩，试图安抚他。

P：“mmmm~~~”

他以为会得到一个鼻涕巴拉的“住口”，但从他肩上传来的声音就像猫打呼噜。他扭头看看，彼得已合上双眼，样子很放松，并且很开心韦德的身体带来了温暖。他的睫毛好浓，韦德就算化妆都达不到这种效果。

W：“小彼？”

P:“嗯？”他甚至懒得睁开眼睛。

W：“我得走了，你会传染我的。”

彼得轻声笑起来，无视了他的借口。就算真的有那种事，他知道韦德自愈因子也会处理好的。

这种娘炮时刻让韦德.威尔逊手足无措，不该有个病弱的彼得睡在他的肩头……虽然只要愿意，一个病弱的彼得也可以像拎小鸡似的把他拎起来。对韦德来说，这样的娘炮时刻实在太过了，他是会看肥皂剧和廉价爱情小说啦，但从未想过会发生在自己身上，对此他永远没法准备好。

他开始感到困倦，但是太紧张了不敢睡。如果他不小心动了害彼得跌下来怎么办？如果彼得醒来发现他们抱在一起怎么办？如果彼得和一个蠢货一起醒来？嗯？那可怎么办？

他想了一会儿，又去看彼得的脸。他还没准备好这样直接地看着他的脸，这就是昨天他甚至都不能直视他的眼睛的原因。戴上面罩的蜘蛛侠是个英雄，而不是一个活生生的，有血有肉的人。当然了他屁股很赞但是他绝不可能爱上韦德，但他现在却在他肩头睡觉。那一头咖啡色的乱发，那合着的双眼，他表情放松，他看起来好……生动。

死侍看向自己的手，上面满是斑驳，红色的，白色的，黄色的，皮肤凸凹不平，有些地方甚至不那么干燥，令人恶心，看起来黏乎乎的。他这副样子甚至不像人类，他像个怪物。然而这不是在演美女与野兽，彼得不会爱上他，他也不会因为一个吻就恢复从前的容貌。这诅咒是永恒的，注定伴他一生。他该走了，他不想再这样折磨自己。

他试着挪到左边，打算让彼得的上半身慢慢躺在他坐的地方。他深呼吸了一下，就在他准备移动时彼得的脑袋也跟着动了动，朝他肩上靠得更紧，埋了进去。炽热的呼吸和殷红的嘴唇抚弄着他满是伤疤的脖颈。韦德长出了一口气，闭上了眼睛。

W：“为什么要这样？你就不能发发慈悲……”他喃喃着。

就像有谁接收到了他的祈求似的，彼得像猫一样在他脖子里拱了拱。他得病成啥样困成啥样才能对那里的潮湿和伤疤毫无觉察而一直睡着啊？韦德垂眼看着他，那张脸上一丝恶心的表情都没有，他只是微笑着，好像韦德的气息就是阳光和鲜花。最终韦德叹了口气，隔着帽兜把脸颊贴在彼得头顶。帽兜蹭着他的脖子。

W：“我一定会因你而死的，小彼。虽然我很难杀。”

听着彼得在他脸畔平稳而安定的呼吸，他沉入了梦乡，想着要是每次小睡都能有这声音相伴该有多好啊。

TBC


	8. 加拿大煎饼

一阵浓郁的枫糖香味弄醒了彼得。他抬起胳膊伸个懒腰，感觉好多了。没错……超好的。几个小时以前他装睡和死侍抱在一起，为了试探佣兵他只得出此下策。他想知道他是否愿意接受他的好感，或是这一切都不过是他一厢情愿。开头他一靠上他的肩头，韦德的身体立刻绷紧了，本能地想要逃离，但彼得兴奋地发现更深的依偎反而让佣兵放松了下来。彼得不会死抓着他，或是让他觉得不舒服，韦德可以选择走开或者叫醒彼得……但他没有，事实上韦德宁愿被抱着也不肯把彼得吵醒。不错的开局哈。诶嘿，他一定是病入膏肓了才敢这么胆大妄为而没有在操作过程中就心脏爆炸。也感谢他超人类的免疫力，他现在总算可以用鼻子呼吸了。

P：“韦德？”他试着叫了一声。

W：“哟！小彼！”

韦德立刻出现在他面前，他脱掉了帽衫，帽子和墨镜，只穿着一件短袖上衣，以及一件不知道从哪个角落翻出来的旧围裙……彼得记得是梅婶给的，但不记得自己有穿过，早就忘记扔哪儿去了。在韦德身上它显得该死的小，作为一道防止溅到食物污渍的屏障，它看起来真的有点可悲。彼得可以确定它甚至没办法容纳韦德的腰围。

W：“我做了煎饼。正宗加拿大煎饼配枫糖浆，希望你喜欢。你感觉好点了吗？”

彼得没有立刻开口，他像个狐狸一样眯起眼，然后（假装）爆发出一阵猛烈咳嗽。

他绝对会因此下地狱的。救再多的人都没用。他一定会被报应（会被这件事咬屁股 this was certainly going to come back at him to bite him in the ass）……不过，如果这样就能让韦德在旁边也咬上一口的话……操的，他必须不能再yy下去了。

P：“不怎么好。”他噘嘴，“不过煎饼可以提供一些帮助。”

不一会儿韦德就把煎饼上了桌，多得吓死人，讲真，根本数都数不清，只能用吓死人来形容。彼得怀疑韦德是怎么做到的，他莫不是下一个弥赛亚什么的，能让食材原地翻倍？（注：弥赛亚，犹太教称救世主。相当于耶稣。一块饼喂饱千万人。= =）

W：“我做了这么多，一定能提供很多帮助！”他解释道。他一紧张就会强迫症发作，比如做饭做得停不下来。

彼得接过一盘形状完美的煎饼，已经浇上了枫糖浆。韦德拿了另一盘在他旁边坐下。

这玩意儿好吃到不科学。外酥里嫩，里面的口感就像棉花糖。而且温度正好，糖浆很容易渗透。对一个吃外卖为生的人来说简直是至尊美味。像彼得自己就只有把饭煮成碳的本事。

P：“mmmmmm~~~~”他微笑着，“等等，你是加拿大人哦？”

W：“没错，金刚狼也是，你知道的。”他答道，抬起一只手就像想把脸上不存在的面罩摘下来。

P：“我都没看出来。”

W：“你不会想我把枫叶旗印在制服上吧？卫报是拿到了版权但不代表这很容易做到哦。”

彼得给逗笑了，用手背轻轻打了韦德的胳膊一下。死侍不易觉察地退缩了，却没逃过彼得的眼睛，他一时有点迷惑，但立刻注意到对方裸露的胳膊上那块地方看上去特别红，皮肤状况极差。

P：“我……我弄疼你了吗？”他指出，继续盯着那块深红色的地方。

韦德没吭声，转开了眼神。

愚蠢的回答。

P：“对不起！因为你都没告诉过我！”他声音低下来，“我以后不会再打你了。”

佣兵听了，微微一笑。

W：“蜘蛛侠不打死侍了？号角日报可得好好报道一下。”

彼得吓懵了，韦德明显已把他查了个底朝天。他还知道些什么？

W：“不过没事啦，你不打我它们也疼，它们总是在疼，就……不要……”他吞咽了一下，“不要打那些红肿的地方就行啦，我死不了的。”他不喜欢谈论这个，他拿自己的状况打趣但明显并不乐在其中。

彼得注视着韦德，他不觉得对方可怜，他更多的是愤怒。为什么这个人必须要承受这些？“我拿点冰来敷一下好吗？”

韦德笑笑，“嘿，我是来这里照顾你的好吧，别搞反了。”他没有说冰是没用的，没什么能缓解这种痛苦，哪怕给脑袋喂上一颗子弹也不能。他知道，因为他早就试遍了所有的方法。

彼得匆匆起身，差点摔了个狗吃屎。他跑进厨房拿来一些冰块。韦德尚不及推开他，用布包好的凉凉的冰块已经按在那泛红的皮肤上。

P：“我……我不知道有没有用但是……我……我希望……希望……”他凝视着韦德，男人也沉默地看着他，“……能有用。”

他的朋友咧嘴笑了，伸出一只手覆在他的手上，却只停留了片刻，害怕太多接触弄得尴尬。但彼得不觉得尴尬，他只想要那只手回来。

W：“很有用。”他没说实话。

\---

离开之前，死侍把他送上床，像照顾宝宝一样给他把被子掖掖好。他甚至从他腰带上的包包里拿出一些速溶汤，以防彼得稍后想吃。不，彼得绝对不会碰它们的。它们在那里存了多久了啊？是什么人才会随时随地随身携带着汤？显然，韦德就是那个人。

彼得给娜塔莎发了一条简短的信息。

“谢谢。”

“你欠我一次。”

\---

彼得不知道自己在干啥，他机械地走了进去，因为他确实好奇而且他也不晓得要怎么才能在不被注意到的情况下正常地转身离开。也许他可以说他是来找他不存在的太太的或者他不小心走错门了。事实上他此刻手心汗湿，脖子烧红，他的舌头已经失灵而双脚怎么也迈不开。

店里的女性都避免和他有任何眼神接触，也许是羞于让彼得看到她们拿在手里准备买下的小件衣物，为啥这种事会让每个人都那么尴尬啊？然而一个店员朝他走过来了。她肯定之前就看到了他，但没怎么惊讶。

【E-店员；P-彼得】

E：“想看点什么吗，先生？”她礼貌地问，脸上挂着一个大大的微笑，貌似还挺友好的。

以防万一你不知道这是怎么一回事：

彼得走进了一家女士内衣商店。不是情趣的那种哦！就是一家平平无奇的，如果没个女伴陪着进去你就会被踢出来的那种店。他知道韦德常常穿女装，并且对此好奇了有段时间了，可惜他忘了这世界上还有其他人，他不可能抓起一件衣服就跑而不被发现或者被质疑……好吧，也许只要跑得足够快还是有可能的，毕竟犯罪永远不嫌晚嘛对不对，而眼下看来就是个好时机。诶他本可以去超市买些更正常的东西，但却被橱窗里的漂亮内衣吸引了注意力，而且还走进店里去询价……仿佛这只不过是家书店，或什么的。

E：“先生？”

哦天，他必须得说点什么，不说话会被当成变态的，他不能冒这个险。

P：“是！我想看看那个多少钱！”他指着橱窗里陈列的裤裤。

妹子扬起一条眉毛，接着走进橱窗取出那件小内，递给他感受质地，以及查看价格。

E：“有四种颜色，黑色，白色，粉色和红色。您女朋友喜欢哪种呢？”

彼得摸着手里的布料，这东西简直是他摸过的最柔软的衣物。“什么？”

E：“我是说您女朋友喜欢哪个颜色？”

P：“噢，不，我没有女朋友。”

卧槽了。

P：“我可以解释！我……我可以吗？”他用手捂着脸，伸直另一只手把东西还给她。他不知道为什么对他来说这件事如此艰难，但他仍然紧张极了。“我很抱歉，你别误会，我不是那种人，我……”（我猜pp大概是想说他不是那种会拿女内衣做不可描述的事的变态吧）

那姑娘接过那件衣服，又看了看他，随后她微笑了，走近了一些，小声地悄悄说：

E：“我不想让你不安，不过，你会不会是想买给自己呢？”

P：“哦，天。”这下他双手捂脸了。他本来只是希望不要被误会成变态，但显然她比这敏锐得多，他倒宁愿她猜错了。

E：“这没什么的，常常有这样的顾客，没啥好害羞的。”她继续小声安抚他。彼得只想立刻挖个洞把自己埋了。“我记得好像有些更亲肤的。你喜欢红色吗？”

P：“是的。我想是的。”他轻声答道。这事一结束他就要马上搬离这个城市，他没脸呆下去了，无法想象现在店里的某个人会在某一天在街上和他擦肩而过。

店员妹子示意他跟着，把他领到一个没人的区域，选了一条裤裤递给他。没人盯着让他稍微放松了一些，总算可以安下心仔细看看衣服：它是一种深沉的暗红色，就像死侍的制服，上面有一个小小的蕾丝花纹装饰，仿佛压扁的蛛网。底部有一块丝绸，不会走光，而且摸上去十分柔滑。上面也没有什么萌萌的蝴蝶结之类的东西，只在臀部的位置打了一些褶边。

E：“你觉得如何？”她撇撇眉毛。

P：“就它了。”艹了，为什么不呢。

那妹子笑了，尽量找了个最保守的袋子把东西装起来。

E：“你知道，如果你觉得尴尬的话我们可以装成朋友一起出去，就像是，如果你想的话，就装成你只是顺路进来看看我。”她耸耸肩。

彼得绝对是撞大运了才碰上这个天下最善解人意的女孩。一定有个内衣天使在他肩上守护着他。

TBC


	9. 现在不方便

P：“天啦，我到底做了什么……”

彼得已经到家了，第一个动作就是把门窗关严，窗帘拉上。不知哪个邻居正在播放爵士乐，声音开得老大，响彻整层楼。把此情此境点缀得更加荒谬。

彼得拒绝看向镜子，他甚至还没有试穿就失去了注视自己的勇气。

P：“为何我要这般折磨自己？我本可以抱着爆米花去看场电影，而且也该买双新袜子了。”

他看向那一小片布料，凭心说，他永远无从得知自己怎么就走到了这一步：是好奇嘛？这些东西不知怎的让韦德很是沉迷。他应该从更容易一些的东西开始的，比如口红。开始？意思是他还没完了？小内只是个开头？噢，天啊，不。他可以把这玩意儿送给佣兵……虽然可能会不太合身……它们看着很……紧……啊啊啊现在可不是想韦德的kua bu的时候！！

彼得把内内举得远远的，就像它冒犯了他似的。他能做到。话说他作为男子汉的尊严早就扫地了好吗，拜托，他穿的紧身衣比内衣还要紧N倍诶！韦德穿起来肯定超好看的，所以他穿上应该也不赖才对，他应该对自己有点信心！没错，他可以的。他都可以从燃烧的建筑里救人，怎么可能搞不定一条小小的nei ku！没错！他能做到。没错！他！能！做到！这事怎么就这么难呢，看在上帝的份上它们只是衣服而已！

他的双手颤抖着，也许他应该看向别处，然后一下子就穿起来！……天花板貌似是个不错的选择，很好，哦，它在他脚踝上了，感觉有点……凉。再来一下。嗯。褶边碰到他的后膝窝了。痒痒。终于，弹力布料包住了他的皮肤。

……感觉还行，实际上是感觉良好。清新又柔软……就像裸睡时钻进床单。腰围正好，和他其他的衣服并无区别，一切各就其位，竟然很舒服……如果考虑到它其实是女性用品的话。

他转身看看镜子。不坏。事实上它衬得他前面和后面都更显眼了，yeah……他看起来很不错。这玩意儿真的是小妞特供？她们怎么可以穿这种丝绸好物同时男人却只配得到“100%纯棉”的垃圾？商店里那些男性内衣有时候看起来像是在那边挂了几百年了虽然它们其实是全新的。虽然这裤裤不适合日常穿着但看起来很适合宅在家的时候穿。是了，他现在get到韦德的点了。

W：“小彼？”

哈！让你一直想着他！现在他真的冒出来了！

等下。不。卧槽。

W：“小彼，我敲了门但是该死的爵士乐声音太大了，你在家吗？你好点了吗？”他听起来真的在担心，这本该唤起彼得的罪恶感如果他不是正处于危机之中的话。

彼得抓过一个枕头盖在前面。

P：“我很好！”

他听到脚步声接近过来了。

W：“你确定吗？我能进来吗？”他把门推开一条缝，发出巨大的吱嘎声。

P：“不！我……我……我还没好，你会被传染的。走开！”

W：“我不会生病的，你知道的，除了癌症。”

P：“我……你怎么知道，万一蜘蛛力量让流感病毒强力升级了呢！”他几乎能感觉到自己的智商在急剧下降，他一恐慌就不会说谎，所以每次搞砸事情都会被梅婶发现。聪明的脑子真的没啥用，如果它配的是一张白痴的嘴。

韦德安静了一会儿，站在原地不断倒脚：“你听着不像有病。”

彼得赶忙假装大声咳嗽起来，假到让死侍大笑。

W：“不，我说真的，别开玩笑了。这听着就像个猫染了肺……”

接着韦德的脑袋就从门边冒了出来，大概是以为彼得在开玩笑所以他可以进屋了。

W：“……病。”

片刻间俩人都陷入了沉默。一个天长地久般的片刻。这下子彼得的身子快要和他的裤裤一样红了，他看到韦德的头转向了镜子，将他试图用枕头盖住的景观尽收眼底。

爵士乐依然在背景板上不停地响着，仿佛成了这世上唯一的声音。以后彼得再也无法听到爵士乐而不哭出声音来。

P：“我……”他吞咽了下，“我可以解释？”他声音都碎裂了，就像一个处于变声期的青少年。

韦德的眼球都要爆出来，如果不是穿女生内内被抓个正着的话，彼得大概会觉得这很搞笑。

彼得把枕头压紧了点。他的双颊在燃烧，根本无法和他朋友对视。

P：“拜托……就……让我换掉它然后我们可以谈谈……或者永远不要谈？”

W：“你……”

韦德的声音比平常低了十倍。噢这下可好了，他是生气了吗？

他站在门后，面无表情，就像他依然戴着面罩一样，就像穿着内内被抓包的人是他一样。

P：“别再。看我了。拜托！”彼得往后退去，他甚至很希望对方能疯狂大笑起来或者说些别的疯话但是沉默，在眼下的情境中让他紧张无比。

最终韦德推开了们，虽然帕克其实希望他能关上它走开。男人穿着宽松的帽衫，但可以看到他戴着手套，所以他大概在下面还穿了全套的死侍制服。

然后他终于有了点表情，他看起来像是被冒犯了，同时又很疑惑。这是那种“剽窃我画风的死贱人”的表情吗？蜘蛛侠制服和死侍制服已经很相似了，也许他不希望他其他的……不管什么风格吧，也被模仿。彼得只能尴尬地后退，希望对方是个近视什么的，也许他出全力的话就能把自己塞进墙里，藏身水泥之间。也许。此时此刻幻影猫的能力显得如此诱人。（注：她的能力是让自身或者她所碰触的东西穿越任何物件。《卑鄙死侍》里恶意嘲讽并残忍欺负贱贱的人好像就是她。我讨厌她。哼。）

W：“你……”他又走近了一些，慢慢地。

P：“我怎么了？说真的，我都不知道你有口吃的毛病呢。”胡言乱语，继续胡言乱语，胡言乱语是他现时唯一能做的，“抱歉，有点失礼哈。你没有那玩意儿的，对吧？”

韦德停下来了，距彼得仅一步之遥。

P：“口吃的毛病，我是说。”他小声说，吞咽了一下。紧紧咬住嘴唇努力让自己住嘴。

W：“我睡觉的时候你摸了我的脸。”

P：“我很抱歉。”他畏缩了。

W：“你靠在我肩上睡觉，现在还穿了女nei ku。”

彼得不懂韦德想说什么，“严格来说……确实，没错。”

W：“你还对我微笑。”他的声音破碎了，不是那么明显但俩人都注意到了。

彼得看向韦德的眼睛，他看起来很犹疑，失魂落魄。就像彼得对他微笑有多不得了似的，比穿着女人nei ku的蜘蛛侠还让他震惊。

W：“你和我说话，吃我赤手做的食物，你……你从来不觉得我恶心。”他低头看向自己的手，仿佛能穿过手套看到那些斑驳的皮肤。

帕克不懂为何韦德会突然在他面前崩溃，难道这就是他看到别人在他面前穿女nei ku的反应吗？会让他陷入存在主义危机？

W：“你为什么要这样做？你到底想让我怎样？！”

彼得观察了一下面前的男人是否携带刀枪之类的杀伤性武器，确定没有之后放下心来。韦德全身都在微微发抖，就像一只受惊的动物。他看向彼得的眼神仿佛一只小狗……一只受了重伤，就快要死去的小狗。这到底是怎么回事？两个傻瓜站在彼此面前，一个只穿着小裤裤，另一个全副武装甚至在衣服下面还穿了制服，但莫名地两人都像是被冒犯了。爵士乐依旧不知疲倦地在背景板上回响着。以后彼得再也不会理那个邻居了，混蛋。

但，管他那么多呢，彼得踮起脚尖，就像电影里的老一套，吻上了韦德的唇角。退开时他不敢抬眼，他真怕被扇一耳光，或者佣兵会继续刚才那些存在主义的bb，然而并没有，韦德只是颤抖得更厉害了，仿佛一个即将发射的火箭。

接着他感到男人拘谨的呼吸和干裂的嘴唇移到了他的脸畔，却只是羞涩地徘徊着，不敢真的接触他的皮肤。于是彼得合上双眼，踏出一步，贴近了韦德，让那个吻准确无误地落在他脸上。

W：“我在做梦吗？”佣兵几乎是在彼得的耳畔啜泣了。他知道自己常常会产生幻觉，它们往往真实而清晰，其中关于彼得的那些总是他的最爱，但他心里晓得它们都不是真的。只有这一次，他不确定了。

P：“不……不是的。”他微笑着握住韦德的手，“我在做梦吗？”

韦德把下巴搁在彼得头顶，“小彼？”

P：“嗯？”

W：“你是怎么跟店员说你要买内内的哦？”

浪漫气氛顿时灰飞烟灭。

P：“住口！”彼得烧红了脸，一把推开韦德，甩了个枕头过去，“她自己发现的啦！”

W：“你是……把你刚刚压着kua bu的枕头甩给我了吗？”他顽皮地笑。

于是死侍被踢出了房间，门还锁上了。

P：“我要换衣服了！你自重点，别擅自闯进来！”

W：“我能留着这个枕头咩？”

\---

彼得换上一件旧衬衫，一条舒适的裤子，光脚走出来。死侍还在，坐在沙发里，笑得像个傻瓜，让人忍不住想给他一拳或者跳到他身上亲他的脸，或者同时进行。

W：“所以说，你什么时候发现我是你的真命天子的哦？”他拍拍身边的位置。

P：“哦天，我可以退换货不？我开始后悔了。”彼得在他身边坐下，双手捂脸，叹息不已。

没有听到回答。他担心自己是不是冒犯了韦德，然而当他转头去看时，却只见佣兵把嘴巴噘上了天。韦德可能真的很开心因为从未有正常人亲吻过他。

P：“我不知道什么时候开始的，但我第一次注意到是在……你还记得吗，你以为我果汁过敏？”

W：“记得。”

P：“……”

W：“哇！噢噢！所以就是那时候咯！我真的还以为是果汁过敏呢，你懂。”

P：“韦德我不得不说你迟钝到让人恶心。”

W：“对不起嘛，我一般不会往那个方向想，谁会喜欢我的屁股哦，在同类里它竞争力有限。”

P：“才不呢，它是个很棒的屁屁。”他笑着说。实话。

韦德应该是扬起了一条眉毛，如果他有的话。那样子好像一个得到了最心爱玩具的孩子，唉彼得真该早点吻他的。

随后佣兵开始假装伸懒腰，不动声色地把一条胳膊搭到彼得肩膀上。年轻的英雄哼了一声，脑袋靠上对方的肩头。

W：“这是第一次我这样做没换来一记耳光耶。”

彼得知道这是实话。但他也知道韦德常常把玩笑开过头。

“别浪费你的运气哦。今天我心情好。”

TBC


	10. 罗根叔叔

现在的情况是，他们并未明确两人的关系，也不知道他们这样到底算什么。“会亲亲的朋友”大概是最贴切的描述了。问题在于：那些超级人类。

彼得前脚才踏进复仇者大厦，罗根已经嗅穿了一切。没错，彼得就是知道他知道了，从他一瞬间瞪大的双眼，到那逐渐扩大到布满整张脸的混蛋笑容。也许蜘蛛侠做完任务就不该来这觅食的，如果饿的话他大可以吃自己的胳膊。

【L-罗根；P-彼得；J-杰西卡】

P：“住口。”他指着男人。

L：“噢，我本来没打算说什么的，不过既然你都这么讲了。”他坏笑着，“所以，蜘蛛侠，你一直都喜欢……”

蜘蛛女郎走了进来，显然也是来找点吃的。彼得松了口气，以为这样一来另一个人就会放过他。

L：“……吃热狗吗？”

哦，哦罗根就是个贱人。热狗？认真？杰西卡没什么反应，毕竟谁能想到“你一直都喜欢吃热狗吗？”这么一句话还能有弦外之音呢。她拿了一个预制三明治吃起来。

要怎么回答才能不出岔子呢？彼得想说“我不想和你聊这个”不过这样外人听起来会很可疑，当然他也不能假装听不懂，“什么叫我一直喜欢热狗？你是看到我半夜在屋顶上吃了哦？”因为他知！道！罗根一定会会错意的！

P：“我以前还真没想过。”他考虑了一会儿才谨慎地说。

L：“哦，这样，你可能是喜欢特别一点的口味。比如墨西哥风味的。”

P：“我必须指出其实是加拿大风味的。”

L：“哦~~~所以说你已经尝过味道了？”他笑得超贱，让彼得想捅死他，但也知道这胜利的喜悦无法维持太久，罗根和韦德这些人就是不肯乖乖地安息。

J：“加拿大口味和墨西哥口味很像吗？我真搞不懂，你们这些家伙都是去哪儿的餐车买吃的呀？所有热狗我吃起来都一个样。”

罗根窃笑起来。

P：“求求你们别再说热狗了好吗。”他伸手阻止她继续说下去，在这场诡异的谈话中，他很害怕她还会说出什么有歧义的东西。

J：“噫~为什么这里的人说话都这么阴阳怪气的？”她皱起眉头，生气地咬了一口三明治，仿佛它才是罪魁祸首一样。

终于，蜘蛛女吃完了东西走开了，甚至懒得跟他们挥手说声再见。

P：“我的天啊。”

罗根走到他身边，拍了下他的背，对一个暴虐成性的家伙来说，这力道真够轻柔的。

L：“我得说，鲍勃，你口味还真不是一般的差。”他装模作样地露出一个同情的微笑。

P：“我知道。”彼得一手扶额，“我知道。”

L：“孩子，你瞧，这本来不干我事，你我也不是什么好朋友。”

P：“喔，谢啦。”真没礼貌。

L：“不过如果你需要什么帮助的话，可以打给我。我认为你们两个的确需要对方……或至少，他需要你。”最后几个字他说得很轻，但语气坚定。

彼得笑了。意识到这个难搞的家伙总是会在事情涉及死侍时变得非常贴心，他就像韦德的一个毛发旺盛，脾气暴躁的叔叔。于是他眯起眼睛问道：

P：“讲真，你到底在我身上闻出什么来了？你能闻出我们进展到哪一……”

罗根急忙像小孩子一样两手堵住耳朵：“不要说。我不需要知道。所以我才没继续闻。你闻着就像，和他在彼此身上躺了一个多小时，而我完全不想知道在此期间你们干了啥。”

P：“不，等等！我们不是……！”

L：“啊。”他打断了彼得，“和我无关。孩子。”接着他就朝门口踱去，又顺了一瓶啤酒，“我噩梦够多的了。”

所以，他得到了罗根的许可和死侍约会。虽然这并无必要，他也不稀罕。

\---

漫长的一天终于结束，彼得刚到家就看到：一摞崭新的nei ku栖息在他的餐桌上。死侍穿着一件最近已成他标志的帽衫站在一边，看到他进屋就高兴地跳了起来。

【P-彼得；W-威尔逊】

P：“首先，说真的，虽然我要在此说的很多事都是错误的但首先：你是怎么进来的？”

W：“穿过窗~~~~~穿过墙~~~~~~穿过汗水滴在我的……”

彼得严厉地看着他，一副准备把他接下来要说的任何话都塞回他喉咙的架势……手动，并且丝毫不会手软。

W：“好嘛……谁让你家锁那么垃圾。我就撬了它。不，不是撬墙角的撬，就是撬锁的撬。’”

P：“好的，我懂了。这些是什么？”

彼得走近那一堆内内，这才发现旁边还有些别的东西，袜子，围巾，手套什么的，和性感完全不搭边的那一种。大体上来说，就是把“我给你买的热辣着装”以及那种“你奶奶给你的过冬衣物”全堆在了一起。

韦德紧张地抓抓脸，“对不起，我有点选择障碍。但~~~~是！你看这个！”

他指着一块巨大的围巾，上面的图案像是死侍的logo……或者一只喝醉的浣熊的自画像，看不出到底是哪个。

W：“我自己织的~”他骄傲地指指自己。

哦，哦，糟糕了，韦德超可爱的。他不该这么可爱的，这不在原定计划里。他应该只会买nei ku的不是吗，毕竟那是他的人设。

P：“哇哦，谢谢你哦韦德。”彼得抓起那块围巾，拿远了一点好看看清楚它的全貌。还不错的样子……而且讲真，光是余光里瞟到的韦德的表情就足够让这围巾成为他最心爱的衣物了：那个笑容甜蜜到可笑。

接着他的斯塔克phone（……怎么不叫sPhone）响了起来。蜘蛛侠主题曲，表示这是某个复仇者打来的。噢他讨厌业务电话。

P：“喂？”

【T-托尼；P-彼得；W-威尔逊】

T：“孩子，你有空吗？这边有个绿魔在飞来飞去，史蒂夫可以帮忙但绿魔不是他的菜他更擅长对付纳粹什么的。”他开始bb，彼得怀疑这人还要不要给他回话的机会了。

死侍在一旁期待地看着他，那目光让他觉得自己养了个娃。

P：“行吧，我会带个后援，位置发我。挂了。”

T：“后援？”

他挂上了电话，没有回答对方的问题。这可能是个超级糟糕的主意，或者好一点，是个一般糟糕的主意。

P：“你衣服下面有穿制服吗？”他大声问道。

W：“你想我穿吗？还是你希望我真空？”

无误了。这是个超级糟糕的主意。

TBC


	11. 绿魔入侵

必须指出的是，蜘蛛侠的移动方式注定他很难携带任何塞不进背包的物品，一个死侍显然属于这个范畴。然而当他把这句话大声说出来的时候，韦德显得很不高兴：“你是在说我胖咯？”

邪恶的大笑隔着一条街都听得一清二楚，伴随着爆炸和尖叫。彼得着陆，松开了韦德的腰，俩人朝着人群前进，韦德好像一直在说超赞的出租车服务之类的话。

W：“人们总是往危险区域集结而不是逃离，他们还说我是疯子呢，呵，我喜欢。”他说着，努力把人们推开。

P：“是啊，你能带他们离开这儿不？我去找绿魔谈谈。”

这话让韦德吃了一惊，“找他谈谈？你要邀他共进下午茶吗？”

蜘蛛侠没理他，开始冲刺，朝建筑物射出一道蛛丝跃到半空。

【P-彼得；G-绿魔】

P：“不好意思，先生，我不得不请你立刻离开。”他彬彬有礼地戏弄对方。

绿魔转过身来，注意力全移到了他身上，“蜘蛛侠！我还在想他们会派谁过来呢，他们选了你真是太失败了。”

P：“我同意，他们应该派出索尔的，而我做为强力后援，他一败下阵来就立刻补位。”

绿魔大笑起来，天，笑得可真难听，仿佛有人在彼得耳边尖叫似的。

一阵爆炸声突然响起，不，不是绿魔作妖，因为他也惊得一瞬间失去了平衡。两人低头一看，韦德正在那儿朝他们挥手，手里捏着个爆炸开关。

P：“你干什么呢？！”他大喊，警告对方。

韦德用面罩盯着他，好像他是明知故问，“疏散人群呀！”

P：“不。是。这。么。疏。散。的。好。吧！”

W：“有用就好呗！”

事实上他说的没错，当人们看到死侍手上的炸弹时，立刻炸了锅，开始疯狂逃窜。没有伤亡，街道也未遭破坏，显然韦德用了较通常杀伤力更小的东西。有效，没错，但这种行径依然有够疯狂。

绿魔注意到了英雄的分心，一把捏住了他的脖子，很疼，这家伙下手还真是毫不温柔。

G：“不公平吧，二对一？我以为你是个好玩家的。你真让我失望。”

彼得拼命挣扎，死死抓住自己的蛛丝。否则绿魔一松手他就会跌下去。

W：“哟，圣诞小精灵！”

彼得无法低头去看，并不知道韦德已把一支火炮对准了绿魔。

W：“如果我是你的话，我会赶紧跑哟。”佣兵压低了嗓门，声音却清晰可闻，考虑到他实际上离彼得他们有三十码远并且他并没有在喊叫。

绿魔哈哈大笑，“你以为可以威胁我？我认识你，你就是那个废物……”

他没能把话说完。韦德冲他的滑翔板开火了，精准无比的一击，瞬间炸毁了那玩意儿。蜘蛛侠奋力抓住蛛丝保持平衡，他急促地喘息着，看到绿魔徒劳地想要维持平衡，却还是无法阻止滑翔板朝地面冲去。

韦德靠近了坠毁点，枪口指着那阵浓烟，等待烟雾散去。

P：“不要。”他咳嗽着，感觉像是吞了一口沙。

他慢慢放开蛛丝，一落地就赶紧往死侍那边跑，一手抓着脖子，仿佛这样就能流畅地说话似的。

P：“别杀他！”

韦德扭头看向他，顺从地放下了枪。然而就在这时，一颗手榴弹从烟雾中飞向了死侍。

P：“韦德！！！！”

爆炸发生时，彼得只来得及喊出这一句话。

一切就在他眼前发生了，犹如慢镜头一般：金属的爆裂声震动着地面，爆炸的火光，震耳欲聋的巨响。韦德尽力护住了自己，却整个人都被冲击波抛起，跌到一边。他的制服在燃烧，染满了鲜血。还有那一声惨呼，天啊，那声惨呼。它将永远回响在彼得耳畔让他终身无法入眠。

仿佛过了很久很久，蜘蛛侠终于能移动自己的身体，他什么都听不见，双眼模糊。也许是爆炸的火光造成的影响，也许是满眶的泪水。他没有注意到自己一直在尖叫。

他来到韦德身边，佣兵的身体依然在颤抖，仿佛一只被碾在脚下的蝼蚁，他的半边脸都不见了，还丢了同一边的胳膊，只有一些神经堪堪地挂在那儿，血如泉涌。他的皮肤冒着烟，发出肉类烧焦的气味。脸上空白而茫然。

P：“没事了，没事了，你没事了。”他抓住佣兵的脸，假装手指没有滑进那些烧焦的肌肉里，仿佛那是一堆黄油，“你会自愈的。那是你的超能力，你会自愈。你不准死，你不准死因为你竟然这么傻我非亲手捅死你不可，然后你也要捅死我，因为这一切都是我的错。天哪，这都是我的错！我还什么都没来得及对你说！对不起韦德，求求你！我真的真的好喜欢你，我爱你韦德，我求求你。”他喃喃地说，“我爱你韦德，我求求你。”

然而一阵大笑从他身后传来。他用尽全身的柔情轻轻放下怀中的身体，纵然他的双手依然在狂怒中颤抖。他缓慢地扭头，转身，动作间显示出他的能力的确来自捕食的蜘蛛。

他走过去，发现对方摔断了一条腿，另一条一瘸一拐。

G：“你在和死侍约会？哦，拜托。”他笑得前仰后合。

彼得捏紧了拳头，继续朝绿魔走去。

P：“哦，你觉得很好笑？你真的觉得好笑，是不是？”他一脚踩上那条扭曲的腿，那家伙呜咽了一声，然而完全比不上韦德的痛呼，这远远不够，不够补偿。

G：“没人会想和死侍扯上关系，没人。黑道白道，包括你。他是为杀戮而生的，他只会这一件事。”他讪笑着，“他一无是处。”

彼得没意识到自己的脚不知不觉踏上了对方的胸口，并开始用力下压，将空气挤出绿魔的肺叶。

【T-托尼】

T：“蜘蛛侠！喂！喂！”一个声音远远传来，彼得听不懂它在说什么。

他被用力拽开，钢铁侠反剪了他的双手，犹如对付一个罪犯。

T：“你特么干什么呢？！你根本不接电话我才过来看看结果却发现你在谋杀绿魔？”托尼摇晃着他，试图唤回他的意识。

“我没有要杀他。”彼得平板地说，声音里不带一丝感情，令钢铁侠毛骨悚然。

T：“在我看来他就剩一口气了。”

他说的没错。绿魔的身体扭曲成一个几不可能的角度，在彼得的暴力碾压下依然一动不动：他痛晕了过去。

帕克没吭声，只是转头看向韦德的尸体，自愈已经开始了，它正被一点点复原，但丢失的胳膊和左边的眼球依然没有回来。这副景象像一个契机，让他终于意识到发生了什么，自己做了什么。再开口时他的声音充满了恐惧。

P：“我搞砸了。”

T：“那是死侍吗？”

P：“……”

T：“你、带、死侍、过、来、当、后、援？！”

托尼制着他的手收紧了，但彼得用力甩开了他，跑到韦德身边跪下。

P：“但他做得很好。”

T：“无意冒犯，但我做得很好的时候可不会丢掉自己的半张脸。”

蜘蛛侠没有回答，托尼只好叹了口气。

T：“听着，我现在要打几个电话，把死侍和绿魔都带回去治疗，然后我们要谈谈。”

彼得默默地点头。依然没有回答。

TBC


	12. 痊愈

【S-史蒂夫；P-彼得；T-托尼】

托尼：“来，我们理一遍。首先，你男朋友是个神经病，然后你邀请这个被叫做神经病的家伙参与一次复仇者任务，再然后你差点被杀他救了你小命但是他想对另一个神经病下杀手于是你阻止了他，所以他就被炸死了虽然他的自愈因子能在两分钟之内解决这个问题让他重新活蹦乱跳但你还是决定报复那个杀了你爱人的人为了上述那两分钟自愈时间，最后虽然你是以不杀为行事准则但不得不说这也是导致你现在在这里的原因：你想要杀掉绿魔。”

彼得赶紧摆手否认：“不是的，我才没有打算要杀他！”

T：“那行，更正：你无意中想要杀掉绿魔。不小心的那种。”他语带嘲弄，但似乎更多的是对彼得的担心。

P：“如果你非要这么说的话，听着真……”

S：“蠢。听着真蠢。因为这整件事都奇蠢无比。”

史蒂夫按着鼻梁。他们回到了复仇者大厦，绿魔和死侍被安置在另一处，和这里隔着三个楼层，并处于监控之下。这间屋里现在只有他们三个，但恐怕塔里的其他复仇者都在隔壁扎堆并人手一个玻璃杯用于听墙根。

托尼困兽般走来走去，强迫自己冷静下来：“好吧，现在我要做的第一件事就是：不要去酗酒。然后，我要和死侍断绝一切来往。因为你特么是！不！是！脑！子！有！包！”

彼得转开了视线，每个人都在指责死侍，这让他感到非常不舒服。

S：“好了好了。听着，我知道你很年轻。我们都一样，你十五岁的时候，我们大部分人就认识你了，并且一直和你并肩作战，你以前也常常做出错误的决定，但你要明白，一般人做出的错误决定可能会导致不幸的后果，但一个英雄做出的错误决定往往会导致人们的死亡。”

P：“我知道。我不是不懂。”

T：“那就不要一错再错。甩掉死侍。”他总结道。

来了。就是这个。让他终于忍无可忍。“他才不是你们说的错误决定！”他指着托尼，“这几个星期以来他除了帮忙没有做错任何事所以你也最好别想抹杀他的功劳！”

美国队长靠近了他，想要按住他的肩头使他冷静：“彼得。”

P：“不要。我们以前也吸收过像他一样的成员，浩克？巴基？毒液？”

史蒂夫叹了口气，还是坚持把手搭上了他的肩。

S：“因为他的名声，现在不方便马上吸纳他，我们迟一点会考虑看看……”废话。彼得想。他知道这些人一再地排斥死侍，拒绝他加入复仇者。不是一次两次了。“……以及我们也不能强迫你放弃你们的……不管是什么关系吧。”

T：“我们其实可以。”他耸肩。

史蒂夫咬紧了牙关：“但我们不会。托尼。”

斯塔克咕哝着抱起了胳膊。

S：“但鉴于今天发生的事，我们也不能就这么和你们算了。因为我们是一个有组织的队伍，规则就是规则。从今天开始，一个月内你不会被征召参与任何非紧急任务，在此期间你也不被允许踏足复仇者大厦。留用查看一个月。”

托尼下巴都掉了：“他犯了这么大事然而你却让他休一个月的假？”

史蒂夫给了托尼后脑勺一巴掌，不是很用力，但也足够引来一阵抱怨以及一个噘嘴。

S：“死侍醒了你们就可以走了。”

\---

他们没有给他身上插任何仪器，他只是被简单地放在床上，甚至没有被单。但他们给他换了衣服，非常柔软的布料，斯塔克出品。他睁开眼睛，发现彼得坐在床边的一张椅子上打盹，没有戴面罩，手套也摘掉了，但依然穿着制服。诶，如果连彼得都等到睡着了的话，他这次一定伤得够重的，花了超级久才终于活过来。

他坐起身，背靠着墙。他看看自己：一条胳膊特别红肿，意味着它是全新的，指头还没长全，看着就像手掌上凸起了几个包。他的脑袋感觉黏糊糊的，说明颅骨也是刚刚再生成功，一只眼睛的视力还没有完全恢复，他能够看到东西但总是蒙着一层绿影。

接着他的目光落回到床边的男孩身上，注意到了他疲倦的表情，紧拧的眉头即便在梦中也没有松开，双手紧握关节发白。他直挺挺地坐在椅子上，双手抱胸，看上去很不舒服。这样居然还没跌下来也是个奇迹。

韦德想伸手替他理理掉在脸上的乱发，但他得先长出手指，他现在还不能唤醒他的……朋友。朋友？会亲亲的朋友？他们之间到底算什么呢？他很清楚自己的期望，他希望每天早上都能在彼得身边醒来，给他做早餐。他希望能穿上自己最好的裙子和彼得待在一起……就像彼得的妻子。然而他也想和他并肩作战，守护着彼此的后背，就像一对搭档，共同打击犯罪。他也想和他一起玩游戏，把一切都拿来开傻傻的玩笑，就像两个最好的朋友。是的，他不想当彼得的妻子，不想当他的搭档，也不想当他的朋友。“虽然妻子好像还挺不错的……”他想。他想成为彼得一切，因为最近他越来越意识到彼得就是他的一切，所以他大概也可以要求一点公平吧。“太狗血了吗？”他听到脑子里的声音在说。

他晕乎乎的又等了一阵，再去看时发现到处都长好了，指头也长回来了。

W：“耶~”

彼得被他的欢呼惊醒，赶紧把住椅子免得跌下去摔死。

P：“韦德？”

W：“啥？”

男孩一下子甩开椅子跳上了床，整个人压在韦德大腿上。这冷不防的一下差点没让俩人都摔到地上去。

P：“韦德！韦德你醒了！”他拱到韦德颈窝里，紧紧抓住他胸前的衣服，一个熊抱让俩人的身体紧贴在一起。

W：“是啊！我醒了！你看到别人醒来都是这种反应吗？”他手指缠在彼得的头发里，不知怎的有点别扭。他不是很习惯被人们这样拥抱。也许狗狗可以，或者猫猫，但人类不行。

P：“韦德，我好抱歉。”彼得移开了一点，看着韦德的眼睛。

韦德没跟上节奏，“什么？为啥？”

P：“我害你被炸到。”

W：“是你丢手榴弹炸我的哦？”他慢慢地说，就像在对一个小孩子解释事物。

彼得摇摇头。

W：“那就不是你害我的。好了，这里有什么吃的么？重新长一只胳膊消耗太大了。”他试着想起身却又被按回去。

P：“等等。但是是我叫你不要对绿魔开枪的，都是我的错……”

韦德叹了口气，“听着，我没事，好吗？如果一定得有个人死在那，又不能造成什么严重后果的话，那个人只能是我。”

P：“但是……”

W：“你的脖子还疼吗？”

彼得有点没听懂，一时忘了继续自责。他抬手摸摸脖子，隐约感觉有点痛，这才想起先前的打斗中被绿魔掐住了那儿。

P：“一点点啦。”

韦德抬起一只手，抚上彼得的脖子，用拇指划着圈。这动作让人感到不可思议的柔情和钟爱，完全不似来自一只属于雇佣兵的手。

P：“韦德？”他轻声唤着。

W：“嗯？”他也压低了声音。

一阵沉默，韦德的手还放在彼得的脖子上，令俩人都感到十分舒服。虽然他们还待在医院的床上，一个穿着病号服另一个穿着紧身衣。帕克往前挪了挪，两腿跨在佣兵的腰际，骑在他身上，低头吻上了他。

起初这只是一个轻柔的吻，韦德的手扶着彼得的脖子，力道柔和不会让对方不舒服。接着彼得倾身贴近，让俩人的胸膛碰在一起，韦德张开了嘴，彼得立刻利用这个机会将舌头滑入佣兵口中，逼出男人的一声轻喘，他没料到彼得会做到这步。

彼得压低了腰，前面压上韦德的骨盆，却立刻被警觉的佣兵推开了。

P：“怎么了？”他抬起头，有点心慌。他的制服有些凌乱，皱巴巴的。

W：“我不能这么做。”

彼得像被打了一巴掌，肩膀顿时塌了下去。

W：“不！我不是那意思！”他指指彼得，又指指自己，“我是说，这是病床，我是对护士装有点特殊癖好啦但是我真的不喜欢……医院。”

P：“噢！”

然后托尼打开了门。彼得还骑在韦德身上，两个人的嘴唇都闪着可疑的水光。

T：“喂，他醒……噢。”他迅速关上门走开了。

T：“你们这些人就是让我酗酒的根源，我发誓！你们欺人太甚！”他在走廊里叫着，最近他拿自己的酒瘾开玩笑的次数明显上升了，好在那都是因为它已经得到了有效的控制。

韦德和彼得对视了一眼，接着佣兵大笑起来。

W：“走啦baby boy，咱们回我家。”

蜘蛛侠颤抖起来：“你很久都没叫我baby boy了。”

W：“啊，你也可以叫我老爸啊~”

彼得哀鸣一声，这画面太可怕了。

“我的天哪。”

TBC


	13. 玉米片热辣酱

一进家门，彼得就给梅打了个电话报平安。他已经有阵子没去看她了，不希望再引起额外的担忧。

【M-梅；P-彼得；W-威尔逊】

M：“哦，所以你现在是在韦德家么？”

P：“没错！”他知道自己的声音有点过于兴奋了，甚至可能会引发对方的担忧，但他才不在乎呢。

M：“我非常想认识一下这位你总是挂在嘴边的韦德。”

P：“额，我会问问他，不过他有点怕生。”

梅似乎有些失落，甜蜜的声音里带上了一丝遗憾：“但我不是生人啊，我们认识的，我们还通过好几次电话呢。”

之前韦德说为了帮助视力尽快恢复，一到家就把自己关进了浴室……也不知道在干嘛。但一听到门外的对话，他立刻从门边冒出头来。

W：“是你那位热辣的婶婶咩？”

彼得呻吟了一声：“拜托不要用那个词来形容我婶，你都没见过她！”

W：“事实上我见过。记得我第一次去你那的时候吗，你房间里的照片引发危机的那次，我瞟到了照片里的你。”他故意停顿了一下好让彼得有时间点头，“那时候我也看到梅了。”

M：“在那里的是韦德吗？”

P：“很不幸，是的。不过如果他再用热辣来形容家人的话，很快他就不会在了。”

梅婶咯咯直笑：“你会邀他来家里的，对吧？我明天打算烤个派。”

P：“你要给他做饭？不是吧，你都还没见过他就准备对他下毒？”

M：“彼得！”

P：“好啦我会的，但我可不保证什么哦。”他笑起来。

挂上电话，他把自己扔进沙发，埋进韦德多到荒谬的抱枕山里。屋里到处是韦德的气息，让他感到放松。这很不可思议，他居然会把平静的事物和死侍联系在一起。

哗哗的水声从浴室里传来，显然韦德正在洗澡。因为受过伤，他身上到处黏糊糊的。他一面洗一面哼着什么，虽然想不起歌名，但彼得听过那首歌。歌声断断续续，回响在水声里，让彼得完全放松下来。韦德低沉的哼唱震动着空气，平添了一丝明媚气氛。

彼得合眼小憩，直至意识到浴室里的哼唱已经停了下来，他越过沙发去看，见韦德从冰箱里取了一瓶啤酒。他甚至没有费心去擦干身上，浑身湿淋淋的，到处都在滴水，甚至在身后的地板上留下了一道水渍。

他只在腰间围了一条毛巾。

彼得两眼直勾勾地盯着那毛巾。他努力移开目光却只是一次又一次地看过去。它马马虎虎地挂在那里，仿佛吹口气就能让这块小小的布料落地。

沉重的呼吸声引起了韦德的注意，他转身看了过来。但这次和第一次不同，佣兵没有再问什么“你是果汁过敏吗”之类的废话，而是立刻就get到了点，露出一个不怀好意的笑容。

W：“看到什么你喜欢的了？”说着，还显摆地跳起了小舞。

彼得睁大眼睛，像个把手伸到饼干桶里被抓到现行的孩子。他赶紧捂住眼睛，脸红如虾。

P：“住口。我什么都没看到。我也有一条长得很像的毛巾而已。”

W：“哦~~~？”

随着这声“哦”，彼得感到韦德靠近了，他赶紧用力按着手掌，把睫毛都压平了。

W：“这只是普通的白毛巾而已，大家都有啊。”

P：“是啊！我看到了！”他急忙说。

W：“噢！我还以为你什么都没看到呢。”

彼得放下手，怨恨地看着韦德。男人厚颜无耻地笑着，一手放在毛巾的结上。就在毛巾落地的瞬间，说时迟那时快，一道蛛网飞出，准确无误地射中韦德的kua bu。

P：“呃！！”一时失手，彼得瞬间慌了神，赶紧爬起来跑过去。

W：“什么鬼？！”他低头看看自己，显然他现在有了条崭新的蛛网nei ku。

P：“对不起！！”彼得慌乱地试图把网子撕下来，却突然发现自己实际上是把手按在了对方的yj上，“噢，噢不，对不起！！”他拼命地摆手，一时手足无措。

死侍捧腹大笑起来。

W：“哦，你当然会网住我那里了。”

P：“不不不不不不，抱歉！”他噘起了嘴，全身都笼罩在羞愧里。

W：“过来。”

韦德伸出手，搂住彼得的腰，躬身亲吻他的脖子。英雄哼哼着闭上眼睛，手搭上韦德还带着水汽的肩膀。

P“为啥任何浪漫的事情到了我们这都会变得这么荒唐哦。”

韦德轻笑起来。这倒是真的，身穿全套制服的蜘蛛侠和只有前面罩着网子的光屁屁死侍。

W：“那你介意我脱掉你的制服嘛？你不会把我的屁股也网起来吧。”

彼得吃吃地笑，额头抵住韦德凸凹不平的锁骨。

“好啊，没问题，脱掉我的制服。”

缓缓地，韦德的手摸上了他的后背，找到了拉锁，开始慢慢拉开。彼得的胸口渐渐暴露出来，接着是腹部，他小心地把袖子也脱掉。

拉链落下背部时韦德停了下来，惊叹地抚摸着彼得的胸膛，轻轻地吻它。佣兵粗糙的嘴唇在柔软的皮肤上移动，它们干燥开裂，伤痕累累，却美丽无比。没错彼得就是这么想的，韦德很美。听上去很荒谬，韦德要是知道了可能会笑出声来……或者会大哭，因为长久以来从未有人这样形容过他。

然后他注意到韦德不再动作，似乎陷入了困惑，于是他决定自己动手，把拉链完全拉下，将制服褪下脚踝然后甩开。他抬头去看面前的人，却发现死侍只是看着，犹如彼得的身体冒犯了他，犹如他不配得到它。彼得上前牵起他的手，把他带往最近的一张床。幸好他之前有帮忙搬家，十分清楚家具的位置。

彼得推着男人往床边走，韦德却抓住了他的手，阻止了他。

W：“等等等等，我这么恶心的说。”他几乎是在大叫了。

彼得叹了口气，坐在床上，紧挨着死侍，注视着他。他知道这事迟早要发生，韦德以前也几乎从不摘下他的面罩，更别说脱掉衣服了。

彼得慢慢地，一字一顿地说：“你不恶心，韦德。”

W：“碰了我你会瘫痪的。”

于是彼得真的生气了。韦德居然如此看轻自己，以为自己的皮肤状况会败兴。于是他一把抓住男人的脖颈把俩人的脸压在一起，和他接吻，同时手也没闲着，抚过每一寸能够到的皮肤，胸口，胳膊，大腿，腰肢，并特别留意不要忽略了那些有伤疤的区域，感受那些凸起的小包和肿块，用手指温柔地描画它们的形状。

一吻结束，俩人都气喘吁吁地硬着。

P：“看到没？”他喘息着说，“唯一让人的败兴的只有黏在你阴茎上的网子。”

韦德坏笑起来，彼得刚才的行动已明显改变了他的态度。

大成功。

W：“唔~~~再说一遍阴茎，我喜欢听你说骚话。”

彼得哀叹一声：“前言撤回。蹩脚的玩笑也很败兴。”

佣兵大笑，一个反身把英雄扑倒在床上。网子还是黏黏的，热量和汗液让它开始融化，粘上了彼得的大腿，以及俩人身下的床单。

W：“这玩意儿会超级难洗。”韦德说。

彼得哼哼着表示同意，张开怀抱搂住韦德肩膀。他夺回了主动权，将俩人的硬挺靠在一起，并一直看着韦德的眼睛。韦德脸上的表情和他发出的呻吟甚至比肉体接触更加美妙，粗粝的，低沉的，就像猫咪的呼噜，回荡在两人之间。

韦德握住彼得的腰，开始上下摩擦，把融化的蛛网抹得到处都是。

像蘸玉米片的辣酱似的。

P：“玉米片蘸辣酱？”

W：“额，我想得太大声了吗？”

P：“而这就是你能想到的最热辣的东西？”

佣兵抬头查看英雄的表情，不知他是不是不高兴了。但他并没有，他嘴唇肿胀，闪着水光，上面挂着一个微笑，脸上红霞遍布，支棱着到处乱翘的头发也丝毫无损于他的美丽。

好奇怪哦。

W：“能被我比作玉米片可是无上的荣耀。”

彼得笑出声来，把韦德搂得更近好和他接吻。这是一个潮湿的吻，让人感觉嘴里的空间告急，到处都被塞得满满的，滑溜溜的，但却完美而温暖，俩人竟然如此契合就像为彼此量身打造一般。

韦德开始移动他的腰，用力下压想要获得更多的摩擦。彼得喘息着，发出轻哼表示赞赏，他甚至急不可耐地抬起腰迎上韦德帮他加快速度，令韦德浑身颤抖。

P：“不够。”

W：“不够？”他惊讶地问。

彼得狂热地点头，急切地抚弄着韦德的背，同时小心注意不要抓伤他。

W：“好强势哦。”

韦德哼着歌抬起上半身，伸开胳膊去够床边那张桌子的抽屉，摸出一堆安全套和一管润滑液。他把它们扔在地上，只留下一个咬在嘴里，接着坐直身体，跨在彼得身上，打开了手里的润滑液。他居然会有安全套真是不可思议，考虑到他极度贫瘠的性生活。但润滑液是必须的，毕竟就算他独自一人也可以有些快乐时间。不过它是无味的，以防那些添加剂让他的皮肤发痒。  
然而当他低头去看他的伴侣，却发现对方非常紧张。之前半眯着眼放松的状态消失了，彼得身体紧绷，一动不动，只是咬着下唇盯着韦德手里的东西，显得忧心忡忡。“哦。”佣兵说，意识到彼得很可能是初次经历这样的关系：和一个男人在一起。

W：“好吧。下次你做零号。”

P：“什……什么？”他结结巴巴地说，尚未搞清状况。

W：“我说我要骑你。”

彼得的脸之前就羞得够红了，而现在那颜色就像他还戴着蜘蛛侠面罩。他眼睛睁得老大，整张脸内外都红透了。韦德露出一个贪婪的笑，很满意自己的宣告引发的反应，在他们彼此靠得那么近的时候彼得的悸动根本逃不过他的眼睛。

W：“看来你没意见咯。”

P：“噢。”他看向一边，拘束极了。他平常可不是这样的。

W：“或者至少你的小兄弟没啥意见……”

彼得抬起一只手罩着眼睛，用力揉着那里的皮肤，直挺挺地躺在韦德身下。

P：“二手尴尬。这个词简直就是为你专设的，韦德！”

韦德咯咯地笑，在手上挤出一大堆润滑液。依然骑跨着彼得，他抬高下身，压低身体，让屁股暴露在空气里，头埋在彼得胸口。彼得刚放下遮着眼睛的手，看到的就是这样一幅景象，意识到韦德正在准备自己，他不由发出一声轻喘。

W：“就……等一秒钟。”

彼得贪婪地注视着整个过程，在韦德不小心碰到自己的前列腺并愉快地呻吟起来时他也忍不住跟着发出声音。他想用手抚慰自己，却立刻被韦德拍开了，并扬着不存在的眉毛看着他。

P：“这太折磨人了。”

W：“看出来了。你在床上远不如巡逻时那样耐心。”他厚脸皮地笑着。

彼得想对他吐舌头却被吻住。虽然不乏舌头的大量参与，这依然是一个温柔到窝心的吻。佣兵的动作缓慢而谨慎，仿佛在努力向他传达着什么。他感觉到了，所有的温暖，钟爱与满腔的柔情，令人震惊的甜蜜。令人难以置信竟然是来自一个高大强壮的佣兵，不久以前他还在为钱杀人，不断被人抛弃，忍受着无尽的痛苦折磨。

彼得沉浸在这一吻之中时，韦德已调整好位置，在彼得身上贯穿了自己。英雄震惊地睁大双眼，大声呻吟起来，双手猛然抓紧了床单以免自己立刻死去。一种惊人的温暖包裹住了他，不会挤得太紧或让人不舒服，却只是一瞬间就无处不在。前所未有的感觉像一道电流击穿了他的脊椎，让他浑身颤抖。

P：“操……操，韦德。”他松开了床单，转而握住佣兵的胳膊。

W：“没错！你正在。”

韦德的声音发着颤，显然受到他所处情境的影响。他一调整好位置，立刻开始上下动作，抬起身体的时候他的胳膊也和声音一样抖得厉害。

彼得坐起来一点，伸直双腿。对于一个普通人来说被另一个人这样压着可能会有点别扭，但他可是蜘蛛侠。他伸手牢牢掌握住韦德的腰，帮着他动作，为他分担重量，让他舒服。

这感觉真是太美妙，太亲密。韦德低着头把脸藏在彼得的颈窝里，呼出的炽热气息在彼得的皮肤上撩拨，激起一片鸡皮疙瘩。没用多久彼得就找到了那个甜蜜的点，让死侍瞬间融化在他身上。他甚至用上了一点超级力量来承受身上突然增加的压力。

P：“找到了。”

这甚至不是一个问句，对方也只是胡乱点点头作为回答。他看不到韦德的脸，只感觉到佣兵在他的颈窝里像猫咪一样乱蹭。

从此刻开始整个性事的节奏突然加快了。更粗粝，更凶猛，失去了节制，也没人想要节制。

不知何时彼得开始侧头亲吻韦德的脸。当他发现自己在做什么时，他的嘴唇雨点般落在对方的颧骨上，比起韦德抓在他腰侧的力量这些吻出奇的温柔，而他每吻一次韦德抓握的力量就更强一分。

英雄一手扶住佣兵，一手在俩人身体之间移动，终于照顾到了韦德被忽视的阴茎。仅仅数次撸动加上另一个下巴上的亲吻，彼得便感到他的伴侣全身痉挛，他收紧了环绕着的手指，让对方的精液喷洒在两人的胸膛上。

彼得小心地从韦德体内退出，韦德满足而放松地躺在他身上，含着彼得的耳垂，调皮地轻轻拉扯，同时伸出一只手抚弄彼得的硬挺，回报对方之前的服务，逗弄着头部直到彼得再也忍耐不住。

P：“不要，韦德！”他紧紧闭着眼睛。

W：“嘘，交给我。”韦德说，低头吻上彼得的嘴唇。

\---

之后彼得很快就打起瞌睡来，懒洋洋地躺了一会儿之后终于靠上了枕头。韦德躺在他身边，脸枕着彼得的肩膀。这会儿佣兵脑子里已经炸了锅，但这次全是对彼得可爱睡脸的赞美，以及争执着他上辈子是不是拯救了地球以至于居然能得到这样的奖赏，因为他很肯定这辈子他没拯救过地球。他不一会儿也沉入了梦乡，这么多年来第一次睡得这么沉。

TBC


	14. 梅婶

P：“起床了！我们要去梅家。”

韦德呻吟着翻了个身，把背冲着彼得。

P：“不开玩笑，你再不起来我就要往你下面射蛛网了。”他威胁着，顺手冲死侍丢了一个枕头加快催促进程。

佣兵艰难地睁开眼，懒懒地眨了眨，终于在彼得脸上对上了焦，听懂了他在说什么。

W：“梅之家？希望是什么早餐厅的名字，就像丹尼之家。”

彼得沉吟了一下，很清楚接下来会发生什么也准备好对付即将爆发的恐慌。

“我说的是我婶婶家，快点了。”

佣兵直挺挺地弹了起来，匆忙从他的恋人身边逃开。他举着个被单挡住身子好像他没有在前一晚才刚刚被看了个精光似的。

W：“我不是那种适合见家长的类型，彼得。”

男孩白了他一眼，走过来抓住他的手。

P：“别逗了，而且这是梅要见你。你怎么忍心对小老太太梅说不呢，是吧？”他扮了个鬼脸，睁眼卖萌，“她可怜的小心脏承受不起。”

这一套是从梅那里学来的。

“你不能搬出去住，彼得。我可怜的小心脏承受不起。”她这样说，以至于他迟迟不能拥有自己的公寓。可是每当彼得用这套以彼之道还之彼身时她总是抱怨个不停，所以如果她知道他此刻说的这些话，一定会给他后脑勺来上一巴掌。

韦德喷着气，越过彼得的肩膀注视着虚空。“别逗了。”他嘲弄地模仿着，“行吧，那……我去穿制服（suit）。”

P：“希望你说的是衬衫领带的那一种而不是指你的制服。”他抱起胳膊，无视了韦德可怜巴巴的眼神。

W：“我的制服怎么了嘛？”

P：“我不想让你穿它。”

韦德扭动着不存在的眉毛。

P：“不是那种不穿！笨蛋！”彼得推着他。和死侍说话时你必须时刻斟词酌句，他就是有本事让任何话都联系到下半身。

韦德叹了口气，甩开了彼得的手，坐回床上盯着地板。他看起来被打败了，渺小又无助，漂亮的眼睛里满是担忧和悲伤。

W：“彼，我做不到。我不能就这么让一个不认识的人看我的脸。”

彼得倾下身去，跪在韦德面前，抬眼看着他，对他温柔微笑。他一手覆上韦德的膝盖，试图为他驱赶一些焦虑。

P：“你认识梅婶的！你见过她长啥样，也和她讲过好多电话啊。”他叹着气，把头发往后撸，穿过睫毛看着韦德，“事实上……”

他沉默了一会儿，组织着语言。死侍现在又迷惑又害怕，他从不喜欢事实和真相。他咬着自己干裂的嘴唇，几乎要咬下一层皮来。不过它们本来就脱皮严重了，他的皮肤总是在脱落。

P：“你看，我是真的喜欢你。”他一鼓作气说了出来，终于说出口的感觉太好了。

然而韦德却只是呆呆地看着他。彼得等了几分钟他还是毫无反应，不由开始担心自己是不是弄坏了男人，因为佣兵看着就像短路了一样。一个大大的“没有信号”图标闪烁在他的脸面前。

P：“韦德？”他靠过去看他的眼睛，“韦德我刚刚跟你说我爱你耶。”戳戳他的肩膀，“眨一下眼睛是‘我也爱你‘，两下是‘我不玩浪漫‘，三下是‘其实我有动脉瘤’。”

但韦德没有眨眼睛。这太吓人了。也惊人，不过更多的是吓人。

W：“我……我不信，我不相信。”他一手捣住了眼睛，想让它们不要泛滥，但显然作用不大，“求求你别这么说，如果你不是那个意思。求求你别骗我。”

彼得把佣兵的手从他脸上拿开。“不骗你。我爱你韦德。”他说得很轻松，仿佛在大声朗读一本书。他本以为承认自己的心意会很难但其实一点也不，这简直就像口头禅，就像这几个字他已经说了上千次。

W：“别再说了。”

P：“我认为你人很风趣，又火辣，又美，心眼还好。”他说着，每说一个字就在韦德的脸上亲一下，“而且你要做好准备，因为我会一直说，直到你冥顽不化的脑子明白为止。”他最后亲了一下他的鼻尖，笑了。

死侍把脸压上彼得的肩头，闭上了眼睛。“我也爱你。已经爱了你好久好久了。”他轻轻地说，“我真讨厌谈感情，我比较喜欢做爱。”

彼得吃吃的笑起来。

\---

去梅家的路前所未有的漫长。基本上是因为韦德总是想逃跑，一想到自己的裸脸即将被一位女士看到，他就忍不住往反方向跑掉，而彼得只好去追他。开天辟地头一遭，路人纷纷侧目不再是因为韦德的皮肤。

W：“我们可以告诉她我就长这样。跟她说这就是我的真脸，不是面罩。”

P：“哦？那你准备要怎么吃东西哦？”他问，耐心得惊人。

W：“……我以前真的试过的，你根本想不到我能透过布料塞进去多少食物。”

彼得哀叹着，终于到达了梅家门前。他扭头看看韦德，第一次发现韦德也会紧张。他以前见过他恐慌发作但是紧张还是头一遭。佣兵不断地轻轻跳动，脸色苍白，还有点出汗。

P：“来吧。”他牵起韦德的手，让他们的手指缠在一起。男人看向他时他露出一个微笑，试着让他放松，似乎确实有点用。“她会喜欢你甚于喜欢我的，你等着瞧。”

韦德笑了笑，淡到几乎看不出来。“谁知道，我可能会为了她离开你哦。”

P：“啊~还没紧张到说不出话呢，是吧？”他轻轻锤了死侍的肩头一拳，韦德噘起嘴揉着那里，假装很痛。

门开了。他们甚至还没按铃，不过他们的声音也早就宣告了他们的到来。

梅的手还放在门把上，一眼就看到了韦德。她丝毫没有退缩，甚至没有多看他第二眼，她的目光下移，落在俩人缠在一起的手指上，立刻露出一个了然的微笑。

彼得为梅婶在心里感谢众神。

M：“嗯，韦德。”她看向韦德的眼睛，目光甜蜜，不带丝毫偏见，“真高兴总算能见到你。”

韦德点点头，发不出声音，倒不是因为他喉咙里长了包。彼得把他的手握得更紧了。

M：“进来呀，派已经准备好了！”她转身进屋，把门留给他们。

两个男孩在门外站着，佣兵震惊无比而英雄一脸了然。

W：“彼得你没告诉过我你婶婶眼瞎了。”一开始他以为彼得也是瞎的，可能是家族遗传病。

P：“傻瓜。”

彼得往屋里走去，牵着韦德和他一起。房子里十分温暖，空气里弥漫着派的香味，还有小饼干。就像提前过节，而且是韦德过过的最好的一个。  
三个人围桌而坐，吃着东西。韦德这才后知后觉地意识到彼得是把他带到了他唯一的家人面前，他接纳了他仿佛他的过去不再是他的标签。也许他真的能有机会成为这个家庭的一员。而他此刻要做的就是千万别搞砸。  
W：“梅，我发现了，性感的声音的主人果然也有一副性感的身体。”

梅大笑。彼得抱怨着把脸埋进手掌里，预感到对自己来说这一天会很艰难，但对韦德来说，这将会是美好的一天。

THE END


End file.
